No tengas miedo a enamorarte
by Wolfgang Ayanami
Summary: Leon y Sora son un par de jóvenes quienes vivirán un sinfín de experiencias, las cuales les ayudaran madurar y comprender mucho mejor los sinsabores de la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **

No tengas miedo a enamorarte

**Autor:**

Wolfgang2026

**Protagonistas:**

Sora Naegino, Leon Oswald, Layla Hamilton, Yuri Killian,

**Género:**

Drama/Romance/Psicológico

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:**

Algunas escenas contienen sexo si bien explicito es muy cuidado.

**Aclaraciones:**

Este es un universo alterno a la historia real de Kaleido Star, no es continuación.

**Editora:**

**Elizabeth. Liza-Beta.**

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokio.**

**Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction, creando algunos personajes extras para mi historia gracias de ante mano.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Breves momentos de felicidad**

–Seis años han pasado desde aquella experiencia, tenía dieciocho años de edad ya había entrado en mi edad adulta, más no a mí madurez. Mi nombre es Leon Oswald, vivo en Paris Francia y esta es mi historia.

_Seis años atrás:_

Año 2002 un joven apuesto se encontraba dentro de su habitación, era de escasos dieciocho años, cabello gris, largo más allá de la cintura, bien parecido, ojos color gris y estatura media, alta. Su nombre era Leon Oswald. Él vivía como todo adolecente común y corriente, experimentando y descubriendo nuevas cosas, alimentando su curiosidad para aprender día a día.

Su madre era una mujer de aspecto joven, rondando los treinta y nueve años de edad, siendo viuda desde hacía ya nueve años encargándose desde siempre de los gastos de la casa y de proveer de la mejor educación posible tanto a su hijo mayor como a su hija menor de nombre Sophie, quien era dos años menor que su hermano. La madre de ambos se llamaba Adrianne Oswald, una mujer muy bella de verdad.

Leon estudiaba y trataba de ayudar en lo posible a su madre, trabajando y estudiando la universidad en la carrera de neurología, siendo una ardua tarea, ya que debía dividirse entre la escuela y su trabajo en el Crown center el cual era un negocio de videojuegos para que los adolecentes se distrajeran un momento de sus arduas tareas y labores semanales. Leon era el encargado de atender dicho lugar.

La madre de aquel joven muchas veces le insistía de no trabajar y dedicarse únicamente a sus estudios pues ciertamente su vida si bien no era de millonarios si podían vivir tranquilamente con el salario de ella, mas Leon se negó respondiéndole a su madre que el atender el Crown era una forma perfecta para aprender cosas de la rutina de los jóvenes y más aun de valorar los esfuerzos de aquellos que se esmeran mas allá de lo ordinario.

Adrianne, se sentía orgullosa de sus dos hijos a pesar de pasar por momentos duros ante la muerte de su esposo, jamás se doblego y salió adelante con sus dos hijos quienes eran su adoración.

En la vida de los Oswald todo era paz y armonía, no tomando en cuenta los pequeños momentos de diferencias naturales entre padres e hijos y si dándole una importancia mayor a lo que realmente valía la pena como era el amor que se tenían como familia más allá de las pequeñeces sin importancia.

Un fin de semana, él salió con un grupo de amigos con los cuales él se distraía tocando la guitarra en eventos sociales dentro de una agrupación musical a la cual había sido invitado por uno de sus dos mejores y únicos amigos. Este se llamaba Yuri Killian, joven ruso quien vivía en Francia y era el baterista del grupo, además de compositor y pianista. Ese fin de semana Leon y sus amigos salieron a tocar a la ciudad de Marsella a una fiesta particular y de buena paga.

Como siempre, la vida era perfecta cuando él y sus compañeros salían a tocar ya que todo era diversión y risas. Por supuesto jamás faltaba quien quisiera tener una aventura ya sea con Leon o con Ken pero eso era algo que al menos a estos dos no les llamaba la atención dado que su idea era siempre disfrutar de la música y dejar de lado los momentos banales, tales como ese tipo de trivialidades al andar con una mujer y con otra, gracias a que eran músicos.

– ¿Como esta tu madre, Leon? –Pregunto Yuri–.

–Muy bien amigo, ya sabes, como siempre atareada por su trabajo y por sus preocupaciones respecto a mi hermana y a mí, como toda buena madre tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ya que la tuya es igualmente buena.

–Es verdad, de ese tipo de madres ya no se dan tan fácilmente –concluyo el rubio.

Pasaron las horas y el evento termino como siempre, sin ningún percance, los miembros de la agrupación rápidamente levantaron sus instrumentos mientras el bajista que también fungía como representante, se dirigió a cobrar los honorarios. Después de recibir cada uno su paga regresaron a Paris siendo ya las cinco de la madrugada cuando llegaron a su ciudad. De ahí pasaron a la casa de Yuri, para hacer lo de siempre después de terminar un evento, comer y platicar de todo lo acontecido sin dejar de reír ni un momento a pesar de los desvelos lógicos de su trabajo. Todo eso era como un ritual para ambos amigos y para los otros miembros del conjunto.

Después de un rato, Leon se despidió, lo mismo que otro de sus compañeros de la agrupación el cual tenía por nombre Pierre.

–Nos vemos Pierre ¿Me supongo que tuviste éxito con esa chica otra vez verdad? –Pregunto con gran sonrisa.

–Sí, ya sabes nunca falta, me dio su número de celular como cada semana ocurre a donde nos dirigimos –concluyo el músico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Me parece bien, ¡dichoso tu que tienes tanta suerte! –Exclamo Leon soltando una carcajada–. Bien nos vemos Pierre.

Tanto el joven Pierre como el peli plateado se despidieron estrechando sus manos y tomaron caminos distintos. Al llegar a su casa, el plateado entro a saludar a su madre como cada madrugada lo hacía cuando salía a tocar para informarle que ya había regresado, para minutos después acostarse y descansar unas horas.

A la mañana siguiente. Leon despertó, eran exactamente las dos de la tarde del domingo. A sabiendas que ese día no trabajaba en el centro Crown pues siempre que salía a tocar, el dueño le daba permiso de faltar ya que era bastante considerado con su empleado y esos días dejaba a cargo a su hija Charlotte Fournier, la cual era de la misma edad de Leon y se notaba a kilómetros que esta se sentía atraída hacia él.

–Vuelvo en un rato mamá voy a visitar a Charlotte al centro, no te preocupes igual como algo en la calle –profirió el joven.

–Bien Oswald no te mal pases ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Adrianne, que siempre por una costumbre muy curiosa llamaba a su hijo por su apellido más que por su nombre.

–Claro madre no te preocupes –concluyo Leon.

Al salir de su hogar se dirigió hacia el centro Crown en el cual se encontraba aquella chica atendiendo el negocio de su padre.

–Hola Charlotte ¿Linda tarde no crees? –Saludo.

–Así es amigo esta hermosa y con este calor es como para comer un helado de chocolate –Respondió la hermosa joven de cabello rubio.

–Claro amiga, pero no sería más fácil que me dijeses que te invite a comer un helado en lugar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto –dijo Leon muy sonriente.

–Si verdad, bueno contigo es imposible ocultar algo –respondió sonriente y nerviosamente la hermosa mujer.

–Que te parece si cierras el negocio y vamos a dar una vuelta y comemos el helado que tanto quieres, además es domingo y los chicos y chicas están entretenidos en otras cosas, este día no habrá mucho trabajo, te lo aseguro –expreso el chico.

–Es verdad, le hablare a mi padre para decirle que cerrare temprano porque iré a comer contigo, es increíble pero si hablo de ti, él no se enfada y de hecho hasta me insiste en que te conquiste, dice que eres un buen hombre.

Charlotte se sonrojo al decir esas palabras, pues a pesar de que su amigo era muy abierto para todo tipo de pláticas no dejaba de causarle pena que él supiera que le gustaba en demasía.

–Tu padre es un hombre muy amable amiga y pues quien sabe igual algún día tu y yo terminamos juntos –culmino con una gran sonrisa.

–Ha, tú siempre me dices eso pero jamás es en serio, supongo que lo haces para hacerme sentir bien –dijo Charlotte.

–Bueno de hecho si tienes razón en algunas cosas, pero quien sabe todo puede ser ¿No crees? –Respondió Leon.

Después de esa breve charla de amigos, Charlotte cerró el local y se dirigió junto a su amigo a una nevería cercana, en donde se sentaron para degustar un delicioso helado de chocolate cubierto con chispas. La rubia saboreaba con mucho placer dicho helado mientras Leon ordenaba un par de hamburguesas para comer.

– ¿Supongo que ayer te fue bien verdad amigo? –Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes en tono sarcástico.

–Charlotte –respondió en tono serio el muchacho–. Sabes que de todo el mundo soporto comentarios irónicos de ese tipo pero de ti amiga no, porque a ti te quiero y no me gusta que insinúes que soy como mi compañero Pierre que a pesar de ser una gran persona es bastante mujeriego y a mí no me gusta que al menos tu pienses lo mismo.

–Discúlpame Leon, tienes razón tu eres diferente y me consta pero me hierve la sangre al saber que varias chicas están detrás de ti y que algún día te vayas de mi lado.

–Hablas como si fuésemos novios cosa que no es. Por esa razón me cuesta trabajo decirte o pedirte que seas mi novia ya que como bien sabes lo que más odio y son los celos y la desconfianza.

–Lo sé Leon, perdona mi inmadurez y por comportarme como una esposa celosa cuando ni siquiera llegamos a novios –dijo en tono triste la mujer.

– ¿Realmente estas dispuesta a ser mi novia verdad? –Pregunto el chico.

–Sinceramente lo deseo pero comprendo que tu prioridad ahora es terminar lo antes posible con tu carrera.

–Es verdad, en este momento mi vida está enfocada en eso y pues te repito, todo puede ser pero si tú encuentras a alguien que te agrade y deseas estar con esa persona hazlo Charlotte, pues no deseo que estés esperanzada a algo que tal vez nunca ocurra. Sabes que no me gusta ser hipócrita y mucho menos mentirte, eres extremadamente hermosa y sé que si yo te dijera que nos acostáramos tu lo harías, pero no me gusta ser así, deseo que si es que se eso se da, sea un momento hermoso y adecuado y no solo un impulso sexual de lujuria.

–Tienes razón y esa es una de las razones por las cuales te a… te aprecio, pues eres demasiado respetuoso con las mujeres.

Terminaron de platicar y de comer para más tarde dirigirse a un parque de diversiones de aquella ciudad, en el cual pasaron una tarde hermosa. Charlotte jamás soltaba del brazo o de la mano a su amigo exceptuando cuando iba al baño o se subían a algún juego. Eran ya las ocho de la noche, ambos amigos habían pasado toda la tarde juntos como nunca antes lo habían hecho y cuando Leon estaba por llevar a su amiga a su casa esta le pidió que no lo hiciera pues realmente deseaba estar con él.

–Por favor, no me lleves a mi casa, al menos no en este momento, pues deseo que tú seas el primer y único hombre en mi vida. En verdad te amo y no sabes a que grado, aunque sea una sola vez hazme tu mujer, no deseo atarte solo deseo que tú me ames una sola vez en mi vida.

–Créeme Charlotte, te conozco desde que teníamos doce años, siempre me llamaste la atención, ya son seis años de conocernos y realmente te quiero mucho y por eso no deseo lastimarte–profirió Leon.

–Lo sé, pero te repito, yo te amo y deseo estar a tu lado y que tú seas el primer y único hombre en mi vida, no deseo que pase con nadie más que contigo y al estar esta tarde juntos me sentí tan feliz que se que nunca podría vivir algo así con otra persona, es por ello que te pido seas el primer hombre en mi vida.

–Está bien querida Charlotte, así será pues tu sabes que para mí es muy difícil expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente pero sinceramente te amo, desde hace tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y es algo que no puedo controlar, es por esa razón que siempre me negué a siquiera proponerte algo pues no deseaba que salieras herida, pero ahora que dices estar dispuesta a todo porque me amas me siento halagado y feliz de saber que sientes eso por mí, y para mi será un honor ser el primer hombre de tu vida.

Leon, pidió un taxi para que los llevara a un lugar más propicio para hacerlo.

Minutos después llegaron a un hotel muy bonito.

Fue en ese momento en el cual todo comenzó, ambos estaban en la habitación, la cual estaba decorada con finas esculturas, el cuarto era de color melón y la cama era enorme y muy cómoda. Charlotte entro a darse una ducha, lavándose su hermoso y virginal cuerpo. Mientras el agua recorría cada parte del mismo. La bella mujer tocaba sus senos acariciándolos suavemente como por inercia, mientras el agua tibia rozaba la parte más intima de su bello cuerpo, provocando en esta una sensación de placer nunca antes sentido por ella.

Al salir del baño, Leon ingreso y se baño para más tarde salir y por fin darle rienda suelta a su amor.

Él se acerco a ella acariciando su hermosa espalda, con las yemas de sus dedos de forma sutil, provocando en su amada un suspiro de placer desbordante el cual provoco una sensación extraña en el cuerpo de Leon, quien a pesar de que ya había tenido encuentros sexuales esta vez era diferente pues por fin lo haría con la mujer que realmente amaba.

Leon, se arrodillo mientras besaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amada, desde sus manos pasando por su cuello, sus hermosos y firmes senos hasta llegar a lo más íntimo de su mujer, y provocar en aquella un gemido estremecedor.

Charlotte se dejaba llevar por cada movimiento de su amado respondiendo esta con su natural e inocente inexperiencia, la cual provocaba en él, mucha ternura. Después de todo ese ritual, Leon saco del bolso de Charlotte una rosa blanca, la cual le había comprado en el parque y con esta comenzó a acariciar sus senos y su intimidad, mientras besaba su cuello y suspiraba sobre los oídos de su amada. Nada semejante respecto a placer había sentido Charlotte, quien con el rostro enrojecido por la excitación le pidió con desesperación a su amado que la hiciera suya.

Leon, sabiendo que ella era virgen e inexperta la cuido hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Charlotte gemía en una mezcla de placer y dolor que le provocaba una excitación y satisfacción fuera de lo común, mas aun porque Leon era una experto en el arte amatorio y sabía cómo hacerla sentir salirse de su propio cuerpo.

Al paso de los minutos la bella mujer dejo el dolor de lado para comenzar a sentir un placer extremo el cual no podía evitar, notándose en sus gritos, literalmente gritos de placer y gemidos tan altos que de solo escucharlos excitarían a cualquiera que estuviese escuchándolos. Leon entraba y salía una y otra vez embistiendo a su novia con mucha ternura, mezclada con pasión, lo que provoco en la mujer terminar infinidad de veces y agitar su corazón al máximo mientras él sudaba acalorado por sentir a aquella virgen que había decidió entregársele en cuerpo y alma.

–Te amo Charlotte… –Exclamaba Leon.

– ¡Yo también, espere con ansia este momento y ahora que estoy aquí es algo que jamás olvidare te amo! –Dijo con voz débil la mujer sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax final–.

–Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, de verdad te amo Charlotte.

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo soltando un fuerte gemido de placer al sentirse el uno y la otra.

Después del acto sexual ambos se quedaron dormidos, desnudos y cubiertos únicamente por una sábana blanca.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron con un rostro de felicidad innegable, dándose un beso para más tarde vestirse y retirarse a sus hogares.

Eran las seis de la mañana del lunes, Leon llevo a Charlotte a su casa para más tarde dirigirse a la suya, darse un baño y después ir a la universidad. Todo transcurría normal, él se encontró con Yuri en la escuela y más tarde con Charlotte, quien igualmente asistía a la misma universidad pero en diferente facultad ya que la hermosa mujer estudiaba ciencias políticas. Tanto ella como él, no pudieron aguantar las ganas y se dieron un gran beso al mirarse, mientras Yuri observaba sonriente la escena.

–Ya era hora de decidirse amigos –dijo el rubio muy sonriente.

Ambos enamorados sonrieron y se abrazaron para más tarde pasar a sus respectivas clases cada uno. Un mes paso desde ese encuentro y cada día que pasaba su amor era mas y mas notorio, tanto los padres de ella como la madre de él se sentían felices de ver a sus hijos juntos pensando en lo que a futuro podría ser.

Ese mismo día Charlotte le dijo a su amado que iría de visita con una de sus amigas a la ciudad de Marsella, Leon le dijo que estaba bien que igual el domingo la veía puesto que se acercaba el fin de semana y este tendría que ir a tocar con su grupo a Lyon.

Eran las tres de la tarde del jueves, Oswald llevo a su novia a tomar el tren de las cuatro de la tarde.

–Te amo, agradezco de verdad el que te haya puesto en mi camino, te amo, nos vemos el domingo –dijo Charlotte.

Él sonrió alegremente mientras su corazón latía de forma bastante acelerada. Después de eso el tren partió dejando a Leon solo en la estación para después regresar a su hogar.

–Eh vuelto mamá, Charlotte se fue y estos días para mí serán eternos –expreso el joven muy pensativo.

–Ya verás que pasaran rápido muy rápido hijo y me alegro verte muy animado con esa gran mujer, me sentiría muy feliz de verte casado con ella.

–Créeme madre, a mí también me gustaría mucho, la amo como nunca había amado a ninguna otra. Charlotte es mi vida y dejare que pase el tiempo y que ambos terminemos la escuela para pedirle que se case conmigo.

Adrianne, abrazo a su hijo con mucho amor para después retirarse cada uno a sus labores.

Llego el viernes, eran las cinco de la tarde y Leon estaba preparando su ropa para el evento en el cual tocaría por la noche. Yuri y sus compañeros llegaron por él. Inmediatamente salió para irse a trabajar despidiéndose de su madre la cual les deseo suerte.

El evento transcurría normal, la gente estaba contenta al escuchar al grupo musical el cual tenía un nombre muy peculiar, eran conocidos como Los Randys puesto que el bajista del grupo y a su vez fundador de este, en su adolescencia era apodado Randy ya que tenia facha de americano por su vestimenta vaquera y sus amigos por esa razón le apodaron Randy, de esa forma eran reconocidos cuando llegaban a todos los lugares, pues todos sus conocidos decían que se aproximaban los Randys y por esa razón el grupo se llamo así. Era un grupo de música regional francesa pero de igual forma tocaban música de otros países eran muy versátiles pero siempre respetando la música popular de su país.

El evento seguía su curso, Pierre como siempre acaparaba las miradas de las chicas mientras tanto sus compañeros se carcajeaban de los bochornosos actos de las fans divirtiéndose como siempre.

Al término de uno de sus temas el grupo se tomo un descanso.

En ese momento el teléfono celular de Leon sonó, él se estaba dirigiendo al baño y le pidió de favor a su amigo Yuri, contestase la llamada, pues era tanta la confianza de estos dos que nada se ocultaban, era una relación casi de hermanos.

Al regresar del baño le pregunto a su amigo de quien era la llamada, Yuri y sus compañeros tenían un rostro pálido y desencajado.

– ¿Que pasa amigo? ¿Porque tienen esas caras? –Pregunto preocupado el peli plateado.

–Mira Leon, tu mamá te marco –dijo Yuri.

– ¿Qué pasa? Dilo, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos –cuestiono Leon–. ¿Mi madre está mal?

–No, tu madre está bien, es Charlotte –respiro profundamente su amigo.

– ¡Por dios! ¿Qué paso? –Hablo un tanto exaltado.

–Tu madre me dijo que Charlotte salió hoy por la tarde, a la misma hora que nosotros pasamos por ti, ella salió a tomar el último tren a Paris, pues deseaba estar contigo y el taxi que la llevaba a la estación fue embestido por un tráiler provocando la muerte instantánea tanto del conductor como de ella.

– ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! –Gritaba repetidamente Leon, provocando la atención de la gente.

De inmediato marcó a la casa de los Fournier, al momento de escuchar la voz del padre de Charlotte supo que era verdad ya que el patriarca de la familia estaba llorando desconsoladamente tratando de controlarse para explicarle un poco lo sucedido al novio de su hija.

Leon no soporto mas y tiro su celular al mismo tiempo que él se tumbaba en el suelo cual niño de cuatro años llorando desconsoladamente.

Randy fue a hablar con la persona que los había contratado para informarle que un problema grave había ocurrido y por esa razón ya no podían continuar tocando para ellos, pues era algo de verdad terrible. El anfitrión comprendió y los despidió pagándoles su sueldo completo. Para esto, Yuri ya llevaba a su amigo rumbo a la casa de los Fournier, mientras Randy y Pierre se encargaban de todos los instrumentos y demás cosas de su grupo.

Tiempo después, Leon y Yuri llegaron a la residencia Fournier. Al tocar el timbre de la residencia la madre de Charlotte les abrió, al observar a Leon se soltó a llorar amargamente provocando en el joven lo mismo, mientras Yuri permanecía serio y afligido al ver en las condiciones que se encontraba su amigo.

– ¿Qué paso señora? –Pregunto un debilitado Oswald–. Mi Charlotte no puede estar muerta.

–Es algo terrible hijo, mi esposo acaba de irse a Marsella para hacer los trámites de traslado del cuerpo y asi darle santa sepultura a nuestra hija.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Leon supo que no era un sueño ni mucho menos una broma de mal gusto si no la triste y amarga realidad la cual contrastaba con los momentos tan felices que habían vivido por un largo mes y por seis años de enorme amistad. Prácticamente se conocían desde niños. Sin más, el afligido hombre se desplomo cayendo desmayado ante el asombro y preocupación de todos los presentes.

Contnuara…

**N/A: Dedicado a todos los enamorados y enamoradas que alguna vez vivieron algo similar, un fuerte abrazo a mí querida amiga licborrego y a todas aquellas lectoras que se agreguen a este fic dramático. Espero les agrade este fic amigas pasando los episodios veran que ondas.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Para ser feliz y enamorarte realmente de alguien con todo tu corazón no es necesario que debas conocerlo primero mil años para enamorarte, pues con un solo minuto de conocerlo es suficiente para realmente amar hasta la muerte a esa persona, siempre y cuando sea la indicada para ti y tu eres lo mejor de mi vida. Te amo pues contigo mis días parecen meses y los meses parecen años vivo realmente feliz a tu lado. Recuerda, las cosas siempre pasan por algo. _

_Te amo _

_Por siempre tuya._

**Palabras de**

**(Daniela Reyes Mendoza 1988 -2009)**

**Capitulo 2**

**Reflexiones**

– ¡Rápido métanlo a la casa y recuéstenlo en el sofá! –Grito la madre de Charlotte.

Yuri llevo rápidamente a su amigo dentro de la casa de los Fournier recostándolo en el sofá de la sala mientras una de las tías de su novia, llevaba un poco de alcohol para reanimarlo y así lograr que despertara.

Varios parientes de la familia se encontraban ya presentes esperando noticias del padre de la chica, minutos después Adrianne llego para acompañarlos y de inmediato se puso a las ordenes de la señora AgnesFournier para ayudarle en lo que necesitase, la señora anfitriona de la casa le pidió que asistiera a su hijo Leon ya que estaba muy mal por la noticia recibida. Adrianne de inmediato se acerco a su hijo para abrazarlo y llorar junto a él, pues ella siempre sufría en demasía al ver que sus hijos padecían pues tenía un lazo muy fuerte con ellos.

–Hijo ten calma, sé que es difícil decírtelo en estos momentos pero debes tener fuerza para cuando traigan su cuerpo.

Leon, escucho a su madre y trato de ponerse en pie aun sollozando y poco a poco fue calmando su dolor y se tranquilizo.

–Gracias por estar siempre conmigo madre –expreso aquel joven afligido.

Yuri se despidió de su amigo y se retiro, ofreciendo sus condolencias a la madre de Charlotte sin quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar pues sabía que ese era un momento familiar y por ello se retiro prometiendo ir a la mañana siguiente para los actos fúnebres.

Pasaron algunas horas el señor BernardFournier hablo para informarle a su esposa y familiares que el cuerpo de Charlotte, estaba por llegar a la agencia funeraria de Paris, en donde se llevarían a cabo los actos fúnebres.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron a dicha funeraria mientras el hermano mayor de Bernard y tío de Charlotte llevo a la madre de esta en su automóvil junto a Leon y Adrianne.

–Madre, ¿Dónde está mi hermana Sophie?

–Ella prefirió quedarse en casa, de verdad le dolió mucho todo esto y sabes que es de carácter frágil. Me dijo que se tranquilizaría y mañana nos acompañaría.

–Comprendo –dijo Leon.

Después de unos minutos por fin llegaron a la agencia funeraria.

Leon iba vestido con su ropa de músico la cual encajaba perfecto ya que ese día iban con traje negro en su totalidad. A las afueras de la agencia el señor Fournier los esperaba con un rostro de tristeza.

–Acompáñenme por favor –dijo el padre de Charlotte.

Bernard, ordeno que entraran por unos minutos, solamente su esposa, Leon y él pues deseaba que ellos tres quienes eran las personas más importantes en la vida de su hija fueran los primeros en mirarla y llorarle lo más posible para después darle paso a la demás familia. Todos comprendieron y acataron las órdenes del jefe de la familia.

Al entrar al recinto en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la joven mujer, Leon no pudo contener las lágrimas y de manera repentina se arrojo abrazando el ataúd en donde se encontraba su linda novia, la cual ya estaba arreglada conforme a lo establecido para un difunto. Traía puesto un vestido en color negro, entallado, con los brazos descubiertos y su cabello suelto y extendido, bien maquillada cubriendo su abdomen el cual había sido perforado por uno de los fierros del taxi lo cual le había provocado la muerte.

Leon, sollozo al darse cuenta que ese vestido se lo había obsequiado él días antes, cuando recién habían cumplido un mes de novios y sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. La madre de Charlotte abrazo a su esposo sintiendo como parte de su alma se iba junto con su hija, la cual parecía estar dormida.

–Charlotte, es increíble que la vida sea tan corta pero es imposible detener el curso de nuestro destino y el tuyo fue llegar hasta este punto –dijo Leon muy afligido.

Después de pasados varios minutos los padres de la difunta, así como Leon se despidieran íntimamente de ella para instantes después permitir el acceso a los demás parientes. Al entrar todos a la funeraria uno a uno paso a despedirse de la joven difunta, por su parte Leon estaba más tranquilo por así decirlo, recordando todo lo que había vivido con ella, desde su infancia hasta su breve pero sustancioso noviazgo.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y muchos amigos que apenas se habían enterado de la muerte de la joven comenzaban a llegar, entre ellos se encontraba una mujer de estatura media, cabello corto y negro azulado que vestía de forma muy varonil. Su nombre era: Julie Audley, la cual era compañera de clases de Charlotte además de su mejor amiga. Algo parecido a la relación entre Leon y Yuri. La hermosa mujer se aproximo al ataúd observando a su amiga inerte frente a sus ojos, lo cual provoco en ella una sensación de inmensa tristeza y desolación, pues ella como su mejor amiga sabía perfectamente lo que su Charlotte deseaba con todo su corazón y por esa razón no pudo más y de sus hermosos ojos salieron gran cantidad de lagrimas las cuales de inmediato limpio con el dorso de su mano.

–_Amiga, tu que deseabas tanto poder casarte con el hombre que amabas y tu rostro angelical demostraba un amor tan puro y sincero que nunca antes había visto, te fuiste, la vida es tan cruel_ –pensó para sí Julie.

Leon se aproximo a aquella mujer y le extendió la mano para saludarla y darle un abrazo sincero, la chica, jamás había comprendido como era que Charlotte amaba tanto a ese hombre hasta ese día en el cual conoció el corazón sincero de dicho varón, el cual era muy noble, como pocos.

– ¡Gracias!–Profirió Julie–. Tú fuiste el hombre que hizo feliz a mi amiga y eso jamás en mi vida lo voy a olvidar pues ese último mes de su vida, veía en su rostro una alegría que jamás antes había expresado y todo fue gracias a tu amor.

Leon le dio otro abrazo provocando en Julie una sensación de paz y un ligero rubor en su rostro salió a relucir.

Dieron las ocho de la mañana, ya era sábado y el sacerdote quien era amigo de la familia, llego a la funeraria para oficiar una misa de cuerpo presente, Yuri y sus compañeros del grupo, ya estaban en dicho lugar, el sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia.

La misa termino dejando una sensación de calma en los presentes para más tarde hacer los preparativos y llevar el cuerpo de Charlotte al campo santo. En el momento en el cual estaban a punto de cerrar el ataúd, Leon le pidió a sus compañeros de grupo tocaran unos temas ante el cuerpo de su amada.

Así comenzaron a tocar varias canciones con las cuales él se había enamorado de Michiru, causando mucha nostalgia a todos los presentes y como era de esperarse. Las lágrimas de todos los presentes no tardaron en llegar, incluida también Sophie, quien ya estaba presente en dicho lugar.

–Siempre te amare Charlotte y vivirás en una parte muy especial dentro de mi corazón, por siempre tuyo –concluyo Leon, después de la última canción que tocaron.

Al llegar al cementerio el dolido joven no se despegaba del ataúd de su amada hasta que por fin llego el momento trágico, momento en el cual nadie quisiera estar presente, pues era hora de sepultar los restos de la bella mujer y darle el ultimo adiós antes de dejarla para siempre en ese lugar.

– ¡Charlotteeeeeeee! –Grito desgarradoramente Leon, provocando el desconcierto de todos cuando este se arrodillo llorando arrojando un ramo de rosas blancas a la tumba de su amada.

Una joven rubia de cabello largo, quien acompañaba a Yuri, de inmediato fue a intentar darle ánimos, lo mismo que su gran amigo, su hermana Sophie y su madre.

– ¡Déjenme por favor yo puedo solo! –Dijo Leon.

–Ven, Layla en este momento nuestro amigo necesita estar solo y desahogar su dolor como mejor le parezca –expreso Yuri.

–Lo sé, pero para mí es terrible ver a mi amigo de esa forma –concluyo Layla llorando.

Eran las tres de la tarde y comenzó a lloviznar, los presentes comenzaron a retirarse exceptuando a Leon, Adrianne, Yuri, Layla, Julie, Sophie y los padres de Charlotte. Poco a poco fueron retirándose estos últimos, quedando únicamente Leon, llorando ante la tumba de de su amada. Julie también estaba presente, ella se encontraba a escasos veinte metros de Leon, debajo de un árbol enorme que se encontraba dentro del cementerio. La mujer estaba empapada, lo mismo que Leon pero jamás se retiro hasta que él se puso en pie.

–Si gustas puedes despedirte de Charlotte a solas Julie –dijo el platinado.

–No te preocupes ya lo hice a mi manera, solo me quede aquí para acompañarte ya que es una promesa que le hice a mi amiga en Marsella antes de que su taxi chocara así que no te preocupes.

–Como gustes –dijo Leon–. Yo debo retirarme pues tengo mucho sueño, estoy cansado y quiero llegar a mi casa para reflexionar mejor todo esto que fue tan repentino y doloroso.

–Está bien –respondió ella–. Si gustas puedo llevarte mi automóvil.

–Te lo agradeceré mucho ya que no tengo ganas de siquiera caminar.

Ambos salieron del cementerio, Leon, sabía que su madre se había ido pues siempre respetaba las decisiones de su hijo, incluso en momentos tan terribles como ese.

Un auto deportivo convertible en color rojo estaba afuera, ambos abordaron dicho automóvil y comenzaron su viaje rumbo a los campos elíseos que era por donde vivía aquel muchacho. Ambos viajaron sin decir una sola palabra en todo el trayecto. Al llegar a la avenida en donde se encontraba el hogar de este, Julie se despidió ofreciéndole su apoyo moral e incluso le dio su número de celular para lo que este necesitara.

Leon, bajo del automóvil agradeciendo el gesto de la bella mujer que lo había esperado hasta el final. Después de eso ella se retiro a gran velocidad, él por su parte entro a su casa, su madre lo esperaba y solo le dijo que la regadera estaba lista para que se metería a bañar, él no dijo nada y se limito a ingresar al baño para ducharse.

–Esto será más difícil de lo que yo mismo creía pues el dolor de perder a un ser amado es algo que no se le desea a nadie –profirió Leon.

Después de darse un baño se dirigió a su habitación negándose a hablar con su hermana y con quien quisiera hablar con él. En ese momento se quedo dormido y descanso profundamente.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde del sábado, sus amigos del grupo suspendieron su viaje a Montpellier en donde tendrían una presentación y por el incidente prefirieron posponerla. Leon ya no despertó hasta el otro día a las diez de la mañana.

–Buenos días mamá voy a la casa de los padres de Charlotte pues quiero saber como están.

– ¿Estás bien hijo? –Pregunto Adrianne–. ¿No crees que será mejor no estar cerca de lo que te recuerde a ella?

–Por más que me esconda tarde o temprano me encontraría con todo lo que me recuerda a ella y sería tonto de mi parte esconderme, ya que cada parte de esta ciudad me recuerda todo lo que viví con ella desde la infancia.

Leon salió, mientras su madre se quedaba admirada de la fortaleza de su hijo aunque en el fondo sabía que él sufría, su valor era de respetarse.

Camino por las calles de Paris, sintiéndose tranquilo de saber que era una ciudad grande y nadie se preocuparía de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Leon paso por el Crown, el cual estaba cerrado por obvias razones y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas al recordar como hacía apenas un mes Charlotte y él habían tenido su primer encuentro de amor.

–Jamás olvidare tus palabras amor mío –.Dijo Leon con un nudo en la garganta.

Al llegar a la casa de los Fournier, observo que estaban desalojando dicha lugar y de inmediato corrió a ver si alguno de los padres de su amada se encontraba ahí. Cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse por voz del propio señor Fournier que se irían a vivir a Roma para evitar recordar constantemente lo acontecido con su única hija, Leon no podía creer que se irían pero respeto su decisión.

Antes de irse, el señor Fournier le entrego un sobre a Andrew, pidiéndole no abrirlo hasta que ellos se hubiesen marchado, también le entrego un sobre de tamaño más pequeño. Después de eso, se retiraron despidiéndose y agradeciéndole a Leon el que haya hecho tan feliz a su hija por tanto tiempo hablando desde la niñez. Él les dio un fuerte abrazo para después retirarse con los sobres que el señor Bernard Fournier le había entregado.

Leon, se encontraba en su casa y comenzó a abrir los sobres empezando por el pequeño en el cual había una carta de su difunta novia y muchas fotos de ella desde que era niña hasta su adultez. Andrew no pudo soportar y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas sin poder impedir que estas salieran. Después de respirar profundo y controlar sus emociones comenzó a leer la carta de novia.

–_Hola amo, supongo que en estos momentos debes estar leyendo esta carta, la cual tenía reservada para ti cuando termináramos nuestros estudios y pudiésemos por fin unirnos en matrimonio. _

_Solo quiero decirte que te amo y que deseo que juntos logremos todo lo que tenemos planeado y si por alguna razón, causa del destino, nuestros caminos se separan te ruego que jamás mires atrás y que continúes con tu vida como siempre, obteniendo lo que me decías que era tu mayor sueño. No te preocupes por mi si por cualquier motivo lejos de mi alcance no puedo estar contigo, deseo que seas feliz pues de esa manera yo también lo seré, aunque no esté contigo. Nada me hace más feliz que verte a ti plano y contento. No lo olvides mi amor se feliz y no dudes que yo siempre estaré contenta por ti y a tu lado._

Al terminar de leer la carta de Charlotte, Leon, descubrió dentro de sí una fuerza que de manera providencial lo animo al saber que su amada lo apoyaba siempre en todo lo que este hiciera.

Inmediatamente después de eso abrió el segundo sobre, el cual contenía nada menos que las escrituras del Crown center, el Crown café y de la residencia de los Fournier. Todo estaba a nombre de Leon, todo venia certificado por un juez y abogados. Todo eso venia con una pequeña nota que decía lo siguiente: _–Gracias por los momentos tan grandiosos que hiciste pasar a nuestra hija, jamás tendríamos lo suficiente para pagarte por todo eso y en ausencia de nuestra pequeña, tu eres como nuestro hijo y por ello te dejamos algo de lo que por herencia le tocaba a nuestra hija, se feliz, busca el amor y no te cierres ante las oportunidades. Atentamente Bernard y Agnes Founier._

Leon, cerró sus ojos y soltó un poco de aire para más tarde salir de su habitación. Su madre y su hermana se encontraban cocinando, él se aproximo a ellas y comenzó a platicarles la acción de los Fournier. Adrianne, miro fijamente a su hijo y le dijo que él debería tomar la decisión adecuada, y que tomara en cuenta tanto los deseos de Charlotte asi como los deseos de los padres de esta quienes lo querían como a un hijo desde antes de ser novio de su ella pues lo conocían desde niño.

Leon salió a caminar nuevamente. Ya era casi de noche, en un rincón cerca de una fuente había una banca, y este tomo asiento para meditar, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

–Hola –contesto Leon–. Tía mucho gusto en saludarla espero que todos estén bien. Yo estoy bastante triste tía, usted sabe porque pero esperemos que con el tiempo todo se mejore y mi vida siga su cuso. Me despido tía que este muy bien adiós.

Leon, termino la llamada despidiéndose de su tía, en ese instante se puso en pie y se dirigió a una iglesia que estaba en las cercanías de ese parque. Ingreso arrodillándose para orar ante una imagen de un Cristo crucificado la cual le causo mucha paz y armonía.

– ¡Señor mío! –Dijo Leon con lágrimas en los ojos–. Ahora que observo con real detenimiento esta imagen me doy cuenta que nuestro sufrimiento en comparación al que tu padeciste en la cruz es nada, y más aun me siento avergonzado de sentirme afligido cuando tu sufriste más que nosotros.

–Al señor no le importa si él sufrió más que nosotros hijo –el sacerdote quien había oficiado la misa fúnebre de Charlotte apareció ante Leon–. Pues él lo hizo con amor hacia todos nosotros y si él con ese gran amor hacia su padre y hacia nosotros entrego su vida, nosotros debemos aceptar tanto lo bueno como lo difícil que nos llega, hijo. Tal sea el caso de perder a un ser amado como lo fue en tu situación. Es verdad que como humanos que somos aunque nos digan mil cosas en estos momentos no podremos asimilarlo de inmediato, pero te aseguro que algún día, cuándo, no lo sé pero llegara el momento de tu paz interior. Es cierto que pasaras por muchos acontecimientos que nublen tu camino pero es parte del proceso de madurez del ser humano. No temas en estar solo, pues Dios jamás te abandonara, pídele con fe que te ayude a sanar tus heridas, y ten en mente los momentos tan hermosos que pasaste con esa mujer, la cual dio todo para que tu fueses feliz, y se entrego en cuerpo y alma a tu amor, lo mismo que tú al de ella. Ten en cuenta que la vida sigue su curso, y lo que ella mas deseaba era verte feliz así que tú no le falles ni te falles a ti mismo. Sigue tu vida en cuanto lo creas prudente y cuantas veces hayas de llorar hazlo, hasta que te sientas bien contigo mismo pues lo que te ocurrió tanto a ti como a los padres de esa jovencita quien ahora reposa tranquila y está descansando después de haber sido realmente feliz, no fue cualquier cosa. Eres un hombre inteligente y fuerte, sabrás salir adelante de este dolor y tal vez, solo tal vez algún día, Dios te envié una nueva mujer a tu vida y si eso llega a ocurrir no te cierres, pues si tu rehicieras tu vida harías muy feliz a la hermosa alma de Charlotte.

Leon comprendió perfectamente las palabras del sacerdote quien era muy amigo suyo y de su difunta novia, pues desde niños él los guiaba con buena enseñanza y principalmente enseñándoles a ser fuertes en los momentos difíciles. Y este era uno de esos momentos. Él joven de cabello plateado se puso en pie y comprendió lo que tenía que hacer retirándose de la iglesia, no sin antes agradecerle a su amigo y mentor el padre François.

–Voy a hacer del Crown center y del café Crown dos de los mejores negocios de todo Paris, pues se que Charlotte tenía eso en mente, ya que siempre me decía que amaba esos dos lugares en donde tantos momentos felices pasamos desde niños. Por esa razón yo no dejare que se vayan a la ruina.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras Leon se dirigió a su hogar.

Tres años habían transcurrido desde la muerte de Charlotte, años en los cuales Leon se dividía entre estudiar su carrera de neurología (la cual era de seis años). Y atender los negocios que le habían sido heredados.

En ese lapso de tiempo se esforzó para hacer del Center y Café Crown dos de los establecimientos más famosos de Paris, pues se había encargado de ampliar enormemente el negocio gracias al apoyo de su madre quien era una excelente administradora y gracias a eso todo fue fluyendo a tal grado que llegaron a tener gran cantidad de dinero y compraron un terreno muy bastó para hacer una plaza más grande, exclusiva para videojuegos y exposiciones de todo tipo, además de los más prestigiosos eventos musicales, pues con la administración de Adrianne y el gusto de Leon por el cine y las artes escénicas eso se convirtió en un sitio exclusivo y prestigioso.

Mientras tanto el antiguo Café Crown ahora era un lujoso y prestigioso restaurante de cinco estrellas al cual había cambiado de nombre por el de restaurante Charlotte, en donde las más grandes figuras de no solo de Paris sino del mundo en general, se daban cita en ese lugar. Directores de cine, prestigiosos actores y actrices, deportistas etc. Visitaban el Charlotte´s gracias al buen manejo de la madre de Leon.

Él, estaba muy feliz de haber logrado todo ese éxito gracias al esfuerzo en conjunto de su madre y suyo, al sacrificar muchas cosas, como vender la casa en donde vivía anteriormente él, Sophie y Adrianne, invertir todos los ahorros de su vida y la herencia de su padre, quedando prácticamente en la calle por el simple hecho de invertir todo ese dinero en los negocios que le habían heredado los Fournier. En el transcurso de año y medio gracias a los contactos de su madre y de él mismo consiguieron comprar el enorme terreno, el cual más tarde se convertiría en el majestuoso Mega Crown Center el cual de inmediato gracias a la publicidad en la cual habían invertido y mucho, se dio a conocer y el éxito no se hizo esperar, para un año más tarde crear el gran restaurante Charlotte´s. Ya los últimos seis meses fueron de éxito tras éxito, con las convenciones, los eventos musicales que se organizaban a causa de las películas, alfombras rojas etc. Incluidos conciertos del grupo de Leon, quienes también se presentaban en ese lugar, todo era algo maravilloso y el joven Oswald se sentía feliz de haber logrado por fin que el sueño de Charlotte y de él mismo se hubiese logrado.

–Por fin esta cumplido nuestro sueño mi amor –dijo Leon muy conmovido–. Y también ya solo me faltan tres años para terminar mi carrera y así ayudar a quien lo necesite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya al anochecer, Leon se dirigió a la mansión Oswald la cual se encontraba en las afueras de Paris. Después de estar en su mansión por unos minutos, regreso a la residencia Fournier en donde vivió momentos memorables con su novia. Eran las diez de la noche del sábado y Leon le dijo a su madre que esa noche se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Charlotte, como siempre la llamo. Adrianne acepto, su hijo le pidió que informara a Sophie que no cerrara el Crown, que esa noche como todas las noches de fin de mes dejara acceso libre y gratuito a todos los jóvenes y niños sin costo alguno ya que cada fin de mes hacia eso puesto que Charlotte había muerto en un fin de mes y por esa razón lo hacía, era una especie de homenaje a la memoria de su amada la cual siempre le decía que a ella le encantaba ver jugar a los niños y a los jóvenes sin ninguna preocupación y que si por ella fuera los dejaba jugar o divertirse gratis aunque fuese una sola vez en la vida por el simple hecho de mirar sus rostros de tranquilidad y felicidad que le provocaban mucha alegría. Por esa razón cada fin de mes los dejaba entrar gratis hasta que se aburrieran de toda la exhibición que ahí se daba.

Leon se introdujo a la residencia Fournier, todo estaba como hacía tres años, encendió la luz de la sala y se sentó en un sillón observando una rosa blanca artificial la cual le había obsequiado a su Charlotte tres años atrás.

_Flash back_

_Tres años atrás:_

–_Gracias mi amor este mes ha sido el más feliz en toda mi vida y esta rosa la guardare por siempre con mucho amor –Exclamo Charlotte._

–_Me alegro que te haya gustado –profirió Leon._

_Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en una sala muy bonita dentro de la casa de los Fournier, observando por la ventana de esta misma estancia como el atardecer se esfumaba dándole paso a una hermosa y cálida noche._

–_Sin duda alguna mi amor cuando nos casemos todo será maravilloso –exclamo ella._

–_Así es cariño, pero todo en su tiempo y con calma para no apresurar las cosas y lograr nuestras metas._

_Fin del flash back_

– _¡Maldición! Si tan solo me hubiese llevado a Charlotte conmigo al evento, ella no habría muerto –_pensó para sí mismo el plateado–. Ya son tres años, Charlotte, tres años en los cuales sigo constatando que el dinero y popularidad no son todo en la vida pues daría todo lo que tengo por qué estuvieras a mi lado ¿De qué me sirve tener tanto dinero si tú no estás aquí?

Leon, tomo la rosa y la coloco frente a una fotografía de su amada, todo era confusión para él a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido aún le era imposible superar esa perdida, las terapias psicológicas si habían ayudado y mucho pero aun así el dolor del alma era algo que no podía curarse con tanta facilidad.

–Ahora las mujeres no dejan de asediarme, y no es precisamente por amor, más bien porque de la noche a la mañana me convertí en un hombre rico y con poder y de la forma más ordinaria y repetitiva las mujeres llegan a mí por eso y no por quererme en verdad, la única que realmente me amo sin pedir nada a cambio o por mi posición social fuiste tú Charlotte y desgraciadamente te fuiste muy rápido, es muy cierto que lo bueno dura poco.

Leon no pudo seguir con su plática interna pues el dolor era muy duro y prefirió irse a dormir. Ya en la cama apago la luz y se perdió en un sueño muy profundo.

–_Leon ¿Por qué te haces esto?_

– _¿Charlotte, acaso tu? –Exclamo Leon._

–_No te lastimes pensando en los muertos mi amor –profirió la rubia–. Yo estoy bien, no necesito nada más y aunque todo es maravilloso en aquel lugar, me decepciona ver como hechas a perder tu vida por nada. Así es amor mío, nada pues yo ya soy la nada en la tierra y tú tienes una vida amplia y preciosa como para que la estés desperdiciando de ese modo, pensando en lo que pudo ser sin pensar en lo que es. Así que debes tener un cambio de actitud, pues eso no te llevara a nada y debes tener bien claro que yo ya no estoy viva y tu si, disfruta y aprovecha la vida porque el día que llegue la muerte puedes arrepentirte de no haber rehecho tu vida, solo eso te puedo decir, vive, se feliz, y ama Leon ama como yo te ame y vive plenamente pues los caminos para llegar a la felicidad verdadera son muy extraños, confusos e incomprensibles y tal vez algún día te des cuenta de eso._

Leon, despertó sudando frio y sonriendo irónicamente.

– Bien, bien, bien Leon –se dijo sarcásticamente–. Estamos mal, tanta depresión te provoca esos sueños extraños y eso no es bueno, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que en ese sueño mi subconsciente me está haciendo ver que debo vivir y realmente ser feliz y dejar el pasado atrás pues vivir siempre en el pasado no es nada bueno, y el padre François ya me lo había mencionado antes, pero mi necedad me impedía ver mas allá de mis narices. Debo respetar la memoria de Charlotte y tranquilizarme por mi bien y el de todos mis seres queridos ¡Gracias Dios pues con ese sueño o lo que haya sido me has abierto los ojos ¿Qué es esto?

Leon volteo hacia una mesita que había en su habitación y observo una hoja un tanto vieja la cual decía Julie Audley y tenía un número telefónico.

– ¿Julie? –Se pregunto extrañado el plateado–. Vaya hace mucho tiempo que no se de ella, de hecho desde que me dio su número jamás le hable, ni ella a mí y pensé que lo había perdido, supongo que lo habré dejado hace tiempo en este lugar y ahora lo vuelvo a ver, y como ayer venia cansado no lo note.

Leon, observo fijamente el numero y se dispuso a llamarla para saber cómo se encontraba después de tantos años, aunque sospechaba que como era un numero viejo ya no sería el mismo, aun así comenzó a marcar, el teléfono timbro varias veces y cuando él estaba a punto de colgar, una voz se escucho del otro lado de la bocina.

**N/A: Ya está. Bien espero les agrade este capítulo a los pocos que me lean sé que es difícil pero mis amigas Solar Kinight Marie y licborrego siempre están presentes saludos amigas. Esta historia la hago con mucho cariño hasta pronto y recuerden se vale llorar hahahaha y si gustan también dejar su comentario aunque no es obligatorio bye.**

**Prima Elizabeth gracias como siempre por revisarme mis fics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**El comienzo de una vida nueva**

–Hola, ¿Quién es? responda por favor –profirió la persona del otro lado de la bocina.

–Hola ¿este es el numero de la señorita Julie Audley? –Pregunto Leon.

–Si ella es mi prima pero en este momento se está dando un baño ¿gusta dejarle un recado? –respondió la persona quien tenía una voz de mujer pero más joven.

–No, gracias solo fue una confusión disculpa –dijo Leon.

–A mira por suerte aquí viene mi prima te la comunico.

–No espera…

Leon no pudo terminar su oración cuando la voz clara y directa de Julie se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto la chica.

–Hola Julie soy Leon Oswald ¿me recuerdas?

La joven y hermosa mujer sonrió para después continuar con su conversación.

–Sí, claro que te recuerdo, pero como después de tres años no supe mas de ti me supuse que ya te habías casado o simplemente que un hombre de tu posición ya no se acordaría de una persona con la cual tuvo una breve comunicación.

–No te voy a mentir, realmente por mi cabeza no pasaba otra cosa que no fuera mi negocio y el recuerdo de Charlotte, mas hoy desperté y me di cuenta que lo que yo tenía no era vida sino solo una aparente comodidad, pero mi alma estaba realmente perdida y fue en ese momento que me acorde de ti.

–Comprendo –respondió Julie.

–No creas que te busco solo por no tener otra alternativa –dijo Leon– ¡Caray solo estoy diciendo estupideces!

–Tranquilo no te preocupes te entiendo perfectamente.

–Gracias –respondió el muchacho–. Bien no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo supongo que estas ocupada, pero la verdad te seré sincero, me gustaría verte de nuevo para platicar mas tranquilamente. No sé si puedas hoy saliendo de clases, te espero en mi restaurante.

–Claro Leon, en cuanto salga de mis clases te veo en el Charlotte´s.

Ambos colgaron, Leon, respiro profundo para más tarde salir de su hogar y dirigirse al Crown pues ese día él no tenía clases. Al salir, de su abordo su auto deportivo color rojo y se dispuso a partir rumbo al centro.

–Vaya que somos muy mal agradecidos en infinidad de ocasiones, pues Dios nos pone los caminos y nuestra necedad no nos deja ver mas allá de nuestros ojos y muchas veces por esas razones perdemos o dejamos ir lo que él nos pone.

Después de algunos minutos llego al Crown en donde su madre y hermana ya lo esperaban.

–Hermano, creí que hoy no vendrías, ya son las once de la mañana y tu jamás llegas tan tarde –dijo Sophie.

–Así es hijo ya me estaba preocupando –agrego Adrianne.

–No se preocupen lo que pasa es que estaba hablando por teléfono con una vieja conocida, es solo eso pero ya estoy aquí, así que es momento de trabajar pues hay muchos contratos de convenciones y otros eventos por firmar.

Adrianne y Sophie quedaron asombrados ante la actitud de Leon pues desde que había muerto Charlotte, jamás habían visto en él una sonrisa sincera. Al escucharlo hablar de ese modo se sintieron felices al saber que estaba decidió a retomar su vida.

Leon se encontraba en su oficina firmando contratos y revisando sus libros de neurología, en ese momento su hermana le dijo, que no tenía la necesidad de esforzarse tanto en estudiar, si ya su vida estaba asegurada con tanto dinero. Él le contesto que a pesar de ser rico no era pretexto para no concluir con uno de sus tantos sueños, además de que le gustaba aprender y más si con ese aprendizaje ayudaba a las personas.

Pasaron algunas horas y dieron las tres de la tarde, Leon recordó que en una hora exactamente se vería con Julie y de inmediato salió del Crown el cual estaba abarrotado por la presentación de una nueva película y dejo todo en manos de su hermana.

Salio y abordo nuevamente su auto pero en ese momento un pequeño niño caminaba por el lugar observando como todos se divertían jugando en las atracciones que el Crown ofrecía, mientras él se hurgaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón para ver si tenía un poco de dinero, no para jugar si no para poderse comprar uno de los sándwich que vendían como botanas en el Crown. El niño tenía facha de no tener muchas posibilidades, lo cual se notaba en sus ropas gastadas y viejas. Leon lo miro y se sintió contrariado por esa escena al darse cuenta que él por tres largos años estuvo sufriendo por algo que ya no tenía solución cuando en el mundo había cosas peores, pero que aun tenían solución, fue en ese momento que bajo del auto.

– ¡Niño! –Grito Leon.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece señor? –Respondió el niño.

–Si gustas yo te invito a comer, de hecho yo iba a eso precisamente.

–No señor mi madre me ha dicho que a pesar de mi pobreza jamás me vaya con extraños a ningún lugar.

–Comprendo y haces bien chico, pero te aseguro que yo no te voy a lastimar solo quiero invitarte a comer, mira si gustas vamos a tu casa y le decimos a tu madre que venga con nosotros para que no desconfíen.

–Gracias señor, pero nosotros vivimos en un centro de beneficencia pues nuestra casa quedo embargada cuando papá murió y mi madre tuvo que hipotecarla para darme de comer, yo tuve que dejar de estudiar este año para entrar a trabajar pues mi madre sola no podía con los gastos, así que en este momento mi madre se encuentra trabajando en la zona de bajo nombre de Tokio. No quiero hablar más de su trabajo, solo puedo decir que hay cosas que los padres hacen por los hijos para darles de comer y mi madre es una de tantas que se sacrifican por amor a su único hijo.

Leon sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar parte de la historia del niño. quien tenía escasos diez años e insistió para llevarlo a comer.

–Comprendo amigo, mira por ahora vamos a comer, digamos que en menor grado pero tú me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad, vamos a comer y después vemos que podemos hacer con tu madre.

Leon le explico que él era el dueño de todo eso, en ese instante Adrianne salió del Crown y observo la escena de su hijo y de inmediato supo que era lo que él trataba de hacer, fue entonces que intervino para convencer al niño de confiar en su hijo. Después de varias explicaciones, el muchacho, acepto la invitación de y abordo el vehículo junto con Leon. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde ya se le había hecho tarde para su cita con Julie, al llegar al restaurante tanto él como aquel niño bajaron del auto. Leon, observo que el auto de su amiga estaba estacionado y de inmediato ingresaron al restaurante. Al entrar el hombre encargado de recibir a los clientes era nuevo y aun no conocía al dueño puesto que Leon jamás se paraba o daba la cara como el dueño de todo, siempre enviaba a su madre, a su hermana o a su amigo Yuri quienes se encargaban de esos detalles para así él concentrarse más en sus estudios. Al mirar que Leon llegaba con ese niño, el recepcionista les negó la entrada por el simple hecho de que el niño iba mal vestido. Leon estaba molesto pero no hizo escándalo y pensó dentro de sí que eso era demasiado irónico, el no poder ingresar a su propio negocio, en ese instante Julie, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas se aproximo ante el recepcionista y le susurro al oído algunas palabras, las cuales dejaron ruborizado al joven para inmediatamente después dejarlos pasar.

–Perdóneme señor Oswald, no sabía que usted… –dijo en voz baja el trabajador.

–No te preocupes, más tarde hablaremos de ciertos detalles –dijo Leon.

Era Evidente que Julie le había informado al joven recepcionista quien era y al hacerlo el joven se sonrojo por la vergüenza de haber cometido semejante error ante su jefe. Leon, Julie y el pequeño, se sentaron en la mesa. Antes de eso él niño le pidió a Leon le mostrara en donde se encontraba el baño para lavar sus manos ya que a pesar de ser muy humilde su educación era muy notoria, Leon le mostro el camino, el pequeño se dirigió al baño. En ese lapso de tiempo Leon, se excuso con Julie por su tardanza y le explico lo acontecido con aquel niño, ella sonrió y comprendió para más tarde darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

–Me alegra saber que tu nobleza sigue intacta, tal y como me había dicho Charlotte que eras –expreso Julie.

–Gracias la verdad ha sido difícil pero precisamente esta mañana que te marque fue algo que cambio por completo mi perspectiva y mi manera de pensar.

Leon, le platico a su amiga todo el sueño que había tenido. Julie, escuchaba atenta la narración de su amigo sin perder detalle de su plática. Todo comenzó a tornarse extrañamente agradable para ambos. En ese preciso momento aquel niño regreso con su rostro más limpio, dado que se lo había lavado para no estar tan sucio en ese lugar, Julie y Leon ordenaron sus platillos. En ese momento él le dijo al pequeño quien se presento con el nombre de Artemis pidiera lo que más le gustara y que por los gastos no se preocupara.

El niño comió mucho, mientras Julie y Leon continuaban platicando los acontecimientos en sus vidas en esos tres años que dejaron de verse.

–Yo me he dividido entre mi carrera de física y mi pasión por el automovilismo –dijo Julie.

–Ya veo, se nota que te apasiona todo lo que tenga que ver con automóviles –respondió el joven.

– Y tu Leon ¿ya comenzaste a reanudar tu vida con alguien más?

–No Julie, te seré sincero. Ahora es muy fácil para mí obtener placeres de ese tipo por obvias razones, sin en embargo no ha llegado a mi vida una mujer que realmente haya logrado reavivar esa llama que hasta hoy se encuentra apagada. No te niego que muchas veces yo he sido el culpable de eso al negarme a darle oportunidad a mi corazón, pero aun así, no ha habido quien me haga sentir ese calor necesario para decir: esta mujer es la indicada para reiniciar otra relación. De hecho por ridículo que parezca, desde hace tres años que no tengo ya sabes no necesito ser tan explicito.

Julie soltó una risa sin malicia mientras Artemis continuaba comiendo.

–Ya veo, sospecho que debes ser una persona muy selecta como para mantenerte así por tres años, es bueno saberlo –profirió la joven de cabello oscuro.

Artemis se levanto de la mesa con sus alimentos, dirigiéndose a otra mesa la cual se encontraba vacía, algo que tanto Julie y Leon entendieron como una señal de educación por parte del niño para que ellos pudieran platicar más abiertamente, situación que dejo perplejos a ambos jóvenes.

– ¿Y tu Julie como estas en ese aspecto sentimental? –Pregunto Leon más libremente.

–Yo vivo bien, no soy una mujer libertina, eso no, pero si me gusta mucho convivir con personas y en el amor pues no he tenido mucha suerte dados mis gustos mas varoniles, por aquello de los autos, las carreras, los eventos de corte masculino y sobre todo por mi forma de vestir, por lo cual me han tachado de lesbiana, cosa que te soy sincera si llegue a probar cuando era más joven, no te espantes jamás con Charlotte, pero como toda chica curiosa un día me entro esa incertidumbre de saber si realmente mis inclinaciones eran lésbicas o solo eran ocasionadas por los comentarios ofensivos de las personas que me rodeaban. Tenía diecisiete años y probé mas no fue algo que me llamara la atención y gracias a eso comprobé que en realidad no era lesbiana. Después de esa experiencia, aquella joven seguía buscándome, literalmente acosándome, en ese momento Charlotte, a la cual había conocido ese mismo año, me ayudo a hacerle creer a aquella chica que éramos pareja para que así me dejara en paz, cosa que logramos de inmediato pues rápidamente aquella mujer se sintió minimizada por la belleza de Charlotte. Éramos grandes amigas y jugábamos mucho con eso, mas nunca en nuestras vidas probamos tener intimidad, eso no, jamás, y ahora pues realmente ya tiene un par de años en los cuales no he tenido ninguna relación, solo me he dedicado a mis estudios.

Leon sonrió ante la historia tan sincera de Julie, dejándolo muy complacido al escuchar que aquella mujer no le ocultaba nada.

–Vaya que ha sido interesante tu vida–dijo en voz baja el plateado–. Me alegra saber que seas tan honesta y con esa honestidad te pido me digas ¿Por qué hace tres años insinuaste que Charlotte te había pedido algo para conmigo?

–Es simple, ella me dijo o mejor dicho me pidió que si en caso de ella faltar en este mundo yo me acercara a ti y te protegiera, en pocas palabras me dijo que sería muy feliz en caso de faltar ella, tu y yo termináramos juntos, era solo eso aunque es algo que es muy difícil de lograr.

–Ya comprendo y te entiendo, y por eso yo te pido lejos de promesas hechas a ella y más por decisión propia que sigamos tratándonos. No con esto quiero decir que intentemos algo, no, solo para seguir en contacto y si de eso, algo mas sale pues bienvenido sea si no es así no pasa nada pues lo más importante es ser buenos amigos.

–Comprendo estoy de acuerdo —dijo Julie—. Sigamos conociéndonos y que el tiempo sea el que diga la última palabra.

Leon, Julie y Artemis, salieron del restaurante. La hermosa mujer abordo su automóvil no sin antes despedirse de su amigo dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo sincero, lo mismo hizo con el pequeño, para después retirarse. Leon, llevo al niño al lugar en donde su madre trabajaba, al llegar a dicho sitio, Artemis se quedo en el auto mientras Leon iba en busca de la madre del pequeño, quien le había facilitado una fotografía de ella, la cual era ciertamente bella de unos treinta años de edad, después de tanto buscar y preguntar por su nombre, Leon consiguió localizarla y de inmediato se aproximo a ella.

–Hola ¿tú eres Louise, la madre de Artemis, verdad? –Pregunto Leon.

–Así es ¿Deseas tener sexo conmigo? –Respondió y pregunto la mujer.

–No, realmente no me interesa eso.

Leon comenzó a platicar con Louise explicándole todo lo acontecido horas antes. La joven madre sollozo sintiéndose avergonzada y entristecida al no poder darle a su hijo lo que realmente necesitaba, la mujer le explico que ella antes de ser una mujer de la vida fácil trabajaba como institutriz para una familia de clase alta, para ella no era difícil educar a su hijo, dándole lo que necesitaba pues su sueldo era bastante aceptable. En ese momento Leon comprendió el porqué Artemis era muy educado. La mujer continúo relatándole su historia hasta que llego al punto en donde esta le dijo que su patrón la miraba con ojos distintos al de empleada y jefe, algo ya muy trillado pero que aun sucedía, ella le dijo que dicho hombre había intentado seducirla como era de esperarse, y ante su negativa intento abusar de ella siendo descubiertos por la esposa de este, lo que provoco su despido inmediato, y no solo eso pues la patrona de Louise se encargo gracias a sus influencias de no permitir que nadie más en todo Paris y ciudades vecinas le diese trabajo, ya fuera como institutriz o como maestra de escuela, por lo de la imagen para los niños. Todo eso provoco que poco a poco tanto ella como su hijo fueran perdiendo todo su patrimonio, llegando al punto de tener que hipotecar su casa para poder comer algo. Después le dijo que no tuvo, ante su desesperación más opción que salir a las calles para buscar unos Euros a cambio de darle sexo a los hombres y así fue como poco a poco fue inmiscuyéndose en ese mundo en el cual se sentía muy sucia pero no tenía otra alternativa ante la situación causada por esa familia rica ante la cual no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Leon le dijo que si acaso tenía algún jefe para platicar con él a lo que la mujer le respondió con una negativa argumentado que siempre la buscaban para regentearla pero esta se negaba todo el tiempo volviéndose ella su propia jefa aunque a causa de eso la saboteaban y por ende sus clientes y paga era una miseria. Por lo cual tuvo que sacar a su hijo del colegio pues el dinero no alcanzaba y este ultimo tuvo que comenzar a trabajar en las calles.

–Mire señora, es usted muy joven, se nota que su inteligencia es muy elevada, pues lo note al platicar con su hijo y ahora con usted lo constato, todas sus palabras son muy elocuentes y exactas y eso no lo hace una persona sin educación, quiero proponerle algo –profirió Leon.

–Ya le he comentado que no me gusta tener jefes en este trabajo –respondió Louise.

–No es eso señora –dijo Leon–. Lo que realmente deseo es que usted venga a trabajar a uno de mis restaurantes, Créame, le pagare muy bien y así usted podrá regresar a la vida que realmente le gusta, dejando este trabajo para siempre. Yo le daré un sueldo bastante aceptable si usted se convierte en la nueva recepcionista de mi restaurante más popular de Paris. Sé que no será un trabajo dentro de su profesión como institutriz, pero seguro estoy que se sentirá más segura en dicho empleo que estando aquí y con eso, su hijo podrá regresar al colegio, yo se lo prometo.

– ¡Por Dios! no creo que esto sea verdad –Expreso Louise–. Pero después de haber vivido lo que viví ya no me importa arriesgarme, así que acepto esperando que Dios nos procure.

–Muy bien entonces no se diga mas –dijo Leon–. Una última cosa, llámame Leon por favor, siéntete libe de llamarme de esa forma.

La joven madre y Leon, abordaron su automóvil, al ver Louise a su hijo quien estaba a bordo del vehículo lo abrazo y sollozo un momento para después tranquilizarse. Leon, encendió su auto y comenzó su viaje rumbo a su mansión en donde se encontraban su madre, y su hermana pues ya era algo tarde mientras el Crown era atendido por los empleados ya que la hora de salida de la gerente Sophie era más temprano.

–Mira Louise, se que te puede parecer muy raro todo esto, pero lo hago porque tu hijo me recordó mi infancia desde que lo vi en mi negocio merodeando, y al escucharlo pensé en el esfuerzo sobre humano que mi madre ha hecho por mi hermana y por mí, por esa razón he decidió ayudarlos, no soy el hombre más bueno del mundo ni mucho menos, pero si trato de ayudar a quien lo necesite dentro de mis posibilidades y gracias a Dios para mí son bastante sustanciosas, es por ello que no me pesa en lo mínimo darte ese sueldo sin ninguna otra intención y te digo esto no para que creas que quiero impresionarte, más bien lo digo para que sepas que no tengo ninguna otra intención para con ustedes, ya que no tengo la necesidad de jugar al malo contigo y con tu hijo.

Louise, escuchaba atenta y con su vasta inteligencia comprendió que aquel joven hombre nueve años menor que ella era sincero. En su camino hacia la mansión Oswald, pasaron por el Mega Crown Center en donde Leon se detuvo para pasar a recoger unos contratos en limpio, los cuales le dio a firmar a la nueva recepcionista del Charlotte´s, para después explicarle que ese era uno de sus negocios, al observar todo eso, la joven mujer comprendió que Andrew realmente era muy rico y después de eso ya no dijo una sola palabra.

Al llegar a su mansión tanto Leon como sus invitados bajaron, dejando asombrada a la madre de Artemis al mirar semejante residencia a la cual por fin ingresaron.

Leon llamo a su madre y a su hermana a quienes les explico absolutamente toda la situación respecto a esa mujer y su hijo para después informarle a su hermana que Louise se encargaría de la recepción del Charlotte´s. Sekai se apeno al darse cuenta que Leon había contado todo, pero su sorpresa fue tal al saber que tanto la madre de los Oswald como la hermana de Leon aceptaron sin replicas las ordenes de él y su semblante cambio por completo de nerviosismo a tranquilidad absoluta, sospechando que su vida cambiara tanto para ella como para su hijo.

–Muy bien señora ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Pregunto Adrianne.

–Mi nombre es Louise Naegino, soy institutriz desde hace ya ocho años y estoy especializada en cultura mundial, matemáticas, historia, geografía y música entre otras bases generales, tengo treinta años de edad y soy viuda, vivo con mi único hijo llamado Artemis Valois…

–Está bien Louise, no es necesaria tanta formalidad solo deseaba saber tu nombre –interrumpió Adrianne sonriendo–. Lo único que se me hace extraño es tu apellido, claramente es japonés.

–Eso es porque mi padre era de origen japonés, quien se caso con una mujer de Francia, es por eso.

–A ya veo, me parece perfecto, gracias por la aclaración, aunque de verdad no era necesaria.

Todos sonrieron de sobremanera y fue así que Louise Naegino ingreso a la familia Oswald.

Los Oswald pidieron a su ama de llaves le indicara cual sería la habitación de Louise y de su hijo mientras se estabilizaban y encontraban una casa propia. De inmediato fueron llevados a una enorme y lujosa habitación en la cual el niño de inmediato tomo un baño lo mismo que su madre para más tarde mudarse de ropa la cual ya les habían reservado.

Así pasaron un par de horas, eran las once de la noche y Leon llamo a Julie para saber si el fin de semana podría invitarla a un concierto de música clásica que se llevaría a cabo en el palacio de cultura de Paris, algo a lo que ella acepto sin dudarlo. Después de eso Leon durmió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo lograba.

Pasaron los días y el fin de semana llego, eran las siete de la tarde – noche, del sábado, con su grupo no había concierto ese día y el Crown era atendido por su hermana así que Leon se dirigió a la residencia de la familia Audley para recoger a Julie.

Al llegar a dicho lugar en el cual había una lujosa mansión, se encontraba un hombre en ropa de vestir quien parecía recién había llegado de trabajar, el cual de inmediato se aproximo a Leon para recibirlo.

–Buenos tardes joven Oswald, es un placer recibirlo en esta su humilde casa –expreso el amable hombre–. Mi nombre es Vincent Audley, padre de Julie.

–El placer es mío señor Audley –respondió cortésmente Leon– ¿Se encontrara lista su hija?

–SI, en un momento estará lista ya sabes que las mujeres tardan más de la cuenta en el tocador y me sorprende, pues mi hija nunca se toma mucho tiempo ahí dentro, pero supongo que esta es una ocasión especial.

Leon, ingreso a la mansión guiado por su anfitrión, en esos instantes, Julie bajo y se dirigió ante Andrew, la escena era preciosa pues ella portaba un hermoso vestido color azul celeste, con un lindo escote en la espalda y los hombros libres los cuales eran cubiertos por una prenda muy fina del mismo color del vestido, Leon sonrió alegre al ver a aquella mujer que por lo regular vestía con pantalones y ropas muy masculinas, ahora se miraba espléndidamente hermosa y femenina como toda una princesa.

– ¿Nos vamos Julie? –Pregunto Leon.

–Sí, cuando gustes –respondió la joven y hermosa mujer.

En ese momento él le extendió su mano en señal de cortesía tomándola con suavidad, para más tarde salir del brazo de su acompañante, lo cual provoco en Julie una sensación de nerviosismo nunca antes sentida por ella.

Leon, quien portaba un elegante smoking negro, abrió caballerosamente la puerta de su auto clásico, el cual era el indicado para ese tipo de eventos. ella abordo dicho automóvil para instantes después Leon hacer lo propio y así dirigirse a pasar una velada muy agradable.

**N/A: Listo capitulo nuevo para mis queridas lectoras en especial a licborrego y Solar Knight Marie. Espero les agrade amigas ya entro un enlace para alguien especial jaja creían que solo estaba ahí porque si ese enlace pues no jaa.**

**Artemis, Louise y Vincent son de mi creación, no son de otros animes **

**Como de costumbre agradezco a mi prima Elizabeth por ser mi editora.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Encuentros**

Al llegar al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, Julie y Leon bajaron del automóvil en donde uno de los encargados del valet parking llevo el automóvil para estacionarlo. Mientras esto ocurría, Leon y su amiga ingresaron al palacio de cultura para tomar sus lugares en los palcos principales.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al mismo palco Yuri y su novia Layla. A ellos de igual forma les agradaba esa música y como ese palco era exclusivo para la familia Oswald y amigos, evidentemente Leon invitaría a su mejor amigo y a su novia. Después de presentarles formalmente a Julie, los cuatro tomaron asiento y así dio inicio dio el concierto en el cual presentarían una sonata la cual incluía un solo de violín.

El concierto continuo su curso y así llego el momento del solo de violín. La solista era increíble al interpretar su obra, fue en ese momento que Julie comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas dejando a Leon y sus amigos un tanto extrañados. Mas adelante, esta misma comenzó a decirle a su amigo que esa chica tocaba muy bien, casi más no igual a Charlotte, quien era increíblemente buena en ese instrumento, cosa que Leon sabía a la perfección pues la conoció desde que eran niños. Y así paso el concierto en su totalidad, dentro del cual Julie no paraba de hablar de Charlotte.

Leon, observaba fijamente a su acompañante sin decir una sola palabra. Al término del concierto, Julie, Leon, Layla y Yuri se pusieron de pie para retirarse, y más tarde cada uno tomo su camino.

En el transcurso de regreso a casa de Julie, Leon detuvo el auto en un bar al cual ingresaron para tomar unas copas y así platicar más a gusto.

Al ingresar a dicho sitio él pidió una mesa y una botella de champagne del más caro, inmediatamente comenzaron a beber y minutos después Leon soltó una pregunta inesperada.

–Julie ¿tu amabas a Charlotte verdad? y no me refiero precisamente como amiga.

–Creo que las copas se te han subido amigo –respondió.

–Mira, hablemos claro, desde que esa violinista salió a escena tu no dejabas de mencionar a Charlotte, que si ella esto o aquello y no solo eso, también en tu forma de expresarte hacia su recuerdo. Créeme es algo que yo hacía a menudo y aun hago en mis momentos de soledad y esa forma es en expresión de amor hacia alguien y no como amigos o parientes.

–Vaya amigo me has pillado y no te puedo mentir, no a ti –profirió Julie–. Es verdad como te comente aquella tarde en el Charlotte´s, tuve mis experiencias lésbicas mas no me sentía a gusto, pues dentro de mi ser con la única persona con la cual deseaba estar era realmente con ella y al saber que jamás me miraría con ojos distintos ya que tú eras y siempre fuiste el único amor de su vida, supe que era mejor ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ella y mantener una relación simplemente amistosa. De antemano estoy segura que ella se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y por esa razón me pidió hacerle esa promesa, la de estar yo contigo si es que ella llegaba a faltar; suponiendo con eso que yo al conocerte cambiara de pensar respecto a mi sexualidad, cosa que sinceramente si comienza a ocurrir, pero sería absurdo pedirte algo que sería insensato de mi parte.

–Ya veo ¿Deseas tener relaciones conmigo para descubrir tu sexualidad verdad? –Pregunto Leon.

–Así es y más allá de eso, hay algo que siento dentro de mí, pues tú me inspiras confianza y seguridad y te aseguro que si alguna vez quisiese tener sexo con un hombre seria con alguien como tú.

–Muy bien amiga, la verdad tu me agradas, me pareces atractiva y si eso es lo que deseas hagámoslo pues sinceramente yo tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo ya que eres hermosa y solo espero no tengas problemas internos al hacer algo de lo cual no es de tu agrado a causa de tus preferencias, pero si decides seguir adelante yo te cuidare lo más posible para hacerte pasar un rato agradable y no tengas una mala experiencia.

–Sí, hagámoslo. Ahora que te he tratado todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta el porqué Charlotte te amaba tanto y deseo sentir aunque sea una vez en mi vida lo que ella sintió al estar contigo.

Leon pidió la cuenta después de haber estado ahí un par de horas y con el vino encima decidieron salir del bar. En el trayecto hacia un hotel lujoso perteneciente también a Leon, ella llamo a su hogar para informarles que no llegaría. Después de un largo trayecto a las afueras de Paris, por fin llegaron a dicho hotel, ambos bajaron para más tarde ser saludados por todos los trabajadores de aquel lugar, los cuales admiraban y apreciaban a su jefe ya que él era una persona muy buena con ellos. Leon y Julie subieron a la suite presidencial.

Ya en dicho lugar comenzó el acto amatorio en donde Julie a pesar de haber tenido ciertas relaciones amorosas con algunas chicas, jamás en su vida había estado con un hombre y por esa razón se sentía nerviosa, por lo que Leon comenzó a relajarla y hacerle sentir confianza, acariciando su hermoso cabello y así poco a poco quitarle su vestido de una manera tan sutil y delicada que provoco en ella un temblor en toda la parte de su columna mientras él con sus dientes suavemente quitaba sus bragas puesto que por el escote del vestido Julie no traía sostén, Leon sin pensarlo dos veces ya estando tanto ella como él desnudos comenzó a besarla en todo su cuerpo, provocándole una grata sensación que en verdad jamás antes había sentido.

– ¡Por favor Leon dame algo que jamás he sentido! –Exclamo la excitada mujer.

Después de un largo juego erótico, Leon comenzó el acto. Julie continuo disfrutando, puesto que Leon era un amante experto. Pasados varios minutos el acto culmino.

A la mañana siguiente tanto él como su amante, se miraron el uno a la otra dándose un beso para después bañarse, vestirse y retirarse de ese lugar. Eran las ocho de la mañana y Leon entraría a trabajar a las once lo mismo que Julie.

En el trayecto a la casa de Julie esta le dijo lo siguiente.

–Gracias por la velada tan grata que me hiciste pasar en todos los sentidos, sin duda sé porque ella te amaba tanto, mas allá del sexo el cual realmente es excelente. Aun así descubrí que mi sexualidad, aunque disfrute como loca ese momento no cambiara. Mis preferencias seguirán siendo las mismas, pero si tú lo deseas podemos intimar cuando lo gustes y si algún día llegas a encontrar a alguien que realmente te importe, toma la oportunidad yo te entenderé pues en mi caso hare lo mismo. Sin embargo mientras eso pasa podemos seguir intimando, claro si tú así lo deseas; pues aunque ningún hombre me llame la atención digamos que serias el único con el que realmente me gustaría pasar esos momentos tan agradables. Te repito, siempre y cuando no lleguen a nuestras vidas las personas correctas.

Leon sonrió y solo asintió dando a entender que aceptaba la proposición de su ahora amante y amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en otro parte del mundo, exactamente en Tokio Japón, dentro de un conservatorio de música, se escuchaba una hermosa melodía proveniente de uno de los salones. Era alguien que tocaba el piano de una manera prolífica.

– ¡Bravo señorita Naegino es usted magnifica!

Dentro del salón se encontraban dos mujeres quienes parecían ser alumna y profesora y aun más, parecía que eran las únicas en dicho lugar pues al parecer los demás alumnos aun no llegaban ya que eran recién las cinco de la mañana.

–Me es gratificante tener una alumna como tú mí querida Sora Naegino, pues a pesar de que tus padres murieran en ese accidente trágico, tu fuerza te ha sacado adelante y tu amor por la música te ha permitido continuar con tu vida.

–Gran parte de eso se lo debo a mis tíos, el hermano de mi padre y su esposa quienes me criaron desde que tenía cinco años –expreso la hermosa joven de cabello purpura.

–Tienes razón –profirió la profesora–. Pues tanto tu tío como su esposa han sabido llevarte por el buen camino y tú has sabido responder perfectamente a sus cuidados y cariño comportándote como una buena hija.

–Bueno Niki, todos tenemos nuestros defectos y virtudes sin en cambio yo hago lo más posible por responderles de la mejor forma a mis tíos, pues ambos me han criado y cuidado como si realmente fuera otra de sus hijas.

Sora descanso su voz para más adelante seguir hablando.

–Mira, mi tío Ryoji el cual es hermano de mi difunto padre, siempre fue muy amable con nosotros y por esa razón jamás dudo en recibirme como una más de sus hijas, mi tía por su parte era más reservada y de un carácter más estricto, sin embargo su corazón es bueno y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la idea de tener en su familia a una persona más, lo cual era comprensible dado que es muy difícil para muchos aceptar a alguien ajeno como uno de sus hijos, siendo que el parentesco era simplemente de tíos y sobrina. Pero con el tiempo y gracias a su buen corazón se acostumbro, y mi prima a la que ahora amo como si de verdad fuera mi hermana, hablo de Manami, quien es muy distinta en su personalidad respecto a la mía, pero ambas nos queremos mucho. Ella siendo la mayor de las dos por tan solo uno año, es tan centrada, educada, un genio de la física, el ajedrez, y el violín; me hace sentir mucha admiración por todos sus logros. Y a muchos les es extraño que seamos tan diferentes en nuestro carácter pues yo soy muy extrovertida, siempre haciendo bromas, jugueteando entre otras características y por su parte ella es más reservada y en lo suyo. Por eso en un inicio cuando comencé a ser educada al ritmo de ella, me costó mucho trabajo acoplarme, mas poco a poco fui tomando el ritmo y ahora cada que hacemos o damos nuestros conciertos a nivel mundial, Manami al violín, y yo al piano es algo excelente y todo es gracias al apoyo de mis nuevos padres y de mi nueva hermana, quienes me aceptaron en su familia como otra igual.

–Te comprendo Sora –dijo Niki–. Pero cuenta mucho tu virtuosismo, sin el cual jamás habrías podido alcanzar a tu hermana pues tu talento cuenta y mucho, y es lógico que ellos te recibieran bien dado que eres también de su sangre y tú eres de su familia a pesar de no ser su hija biológica para ellos lo eres.

–Por cierto. Hay algo que mi padre me contaba, algo que remotamente recuerdo puesto que era una niña pero que ahora mi tío Ryoji me ha confirmado y es que ellos tenían o tienen una media hermana llamada Louise la cual era su adoración pero al ser una hija ilegitima de mi abuelo, quien en su juventud se enamoro de una mujer francesa, era despreciada por mi abuela y por esa razón mi padre no quería saber nada de su demás familia, dado que eran personas con un pensamiento bastante retrograda y muy estrictos en sus costumbres, a tal grado que al saber que mi padre se uniría a mi madre la cual no era del mismo nivel social según la forma de verlo por parte de mis abuelos, se opusieron rotundamente provocando en mi padre una tristeza tal que decidió separarse de su familia para vivir feliz con su esposa. Eso sí, siempre preocupado por su hermana menor, la cual era muy inteligente y vivía con ellos pues al morir su madre mi abuelo se hizo cargo de ella, pero la familia de mi padre y tíos, sobre todo mi abuela la menospreciaban en demasía. Tiempo después mi padre y mi madre al establecerse económicamente viajaron a Nagano en donde yo nací y después paso ese accidente trágico. Por esa razón jamás volví a saber de mi tía a la cual conocía por voz vía telefónica a quien recuerdo escasamente por mi corta edad y por unas fotos que mi padre tenía de ella. Es por eso que jamás quise saber nada de mis abuelos, los cuales debo suponer están muertos pues desde antes que yo naciera ya eran grandes. Respecto a mi tía la verdad si me gustaría saber de ella, conocerla mejor.

Sora concluyo, mientras Niki, su profesora escuchaba tranquilamente.

–Muy bien Sora, me alegra escucharte decir que te gustaría conocer a tu tía –dijo Niki–. Bien no perdamos más tiempo, debemos preparar bien los últimos detalles de su próximo concierto ya que las dos hermosas hermanas Naegino en una semana darán una gira en Paris con posibilidades de abrir más fechas en otras ciudades.

– ¡¿Qué dices Niki?!–Exclamo una sorprendida Lita.

–Como lo oyes querida mía tú junto a tu hermana darán una presentación especial en Paris junto a la orquesta de aquel país y muy probablemente con uno de los grupos más famosos de dicho lugar, solo falta confirmar.

–Comprendo muchas gracias Niki, en cuanto pueda le avisare a mi amado Satoru, aunque dudo que pueda acompañarme por su trabajo.

Pasaron algunas horas, era ya la una de la tarde y las ocho horas diarias de clases de piano para Sora habían terminado. Esta se despidió de su maestra para abordar su automóvil último modelo en color gris plata. Cabe mencionar que los tíos y ahora nuevos padres de Sora eran de clase bastante alta en Japón puesto que el señor Ryoji Naegino diputado en ese país, lo cual le hacia la vida más fácil a su familia, pero sin dejar de lado su parte humilde la cual era notoria gracias a su madre.

Sora llego a su residencia para informarle de inmediato a sus hermana de dicho concierto, puesto que Manami por causa de sus otros deberes no habían podido asistir a clases ese día y aun no sabía que en una semana viajarían a Paris para hacer unas presentaciones por aquellos lares.

– ¡Qué bien que vamos a viajar a Francia! –dijo Manami en todo calmado.

–Así es querida hermana, será una experiencia muy agradable –expuso Sora.

–Bien por lo que comentas estaremos alrededor de dos semanas en ese país –dijo Manami.

Manami y Sora se dirigieron a su estudio en donde practicaban a diario para estar más preparadas. Comenzaron a practicar un poco más, Manami afinaba su violín mientras Sora hacia calentamiento de dedos con su piano, en el transcurso de su calentamiento encendieron el televisor para mirar las noticias referentes a su próximo concierto, después de ver la información de las fechas que estaban pactadas para las hermanas, un anuncio mas se dio en ese noticiario cultural.

–_Damas y caballeros se comenta dentro del mundo de la música orquestal que las hermanas Sora y Manami Naegino harán una presentación especial acompañados en una primera instancia con el grupo de jazz mundialmente famoso llamado Randys, dicho grupo, originario de Paris Francia, para días después hacer otra presentación especial pero ahora únicamente con dos de los miembros de dicho grupo, estos serán los amigos Yuri Killian, quien es el baterista, compositor y arreglista de su agrupación, el otro es, el guitarrista, segunda voz y compositor Leon Oswald, quienes accedieron a dar ese concierto individual con las hermanas Naegino a quienes admiran desde hace tiempo. También se nos informa que dichas hermanas darán conciertos con la orquesta filarmónica de aquel país. Esperemos que dichas presentaciones especiales tengan el éxito que se les augura, ahora seguimos con la sección deportiva._

–Manami veo que la secretaria de cultura de Japón tiene ya todo en orden. Así que por mi encantada de actuar con ese grupo y después con esos dos músicos que son realmente buenos en el mundo del jazz y no dudo que tanto Killian como Oswald conozcan de la música clásica pues sus interpretaciones son magistrales y muy limpias, esto será emocionante.

–Así es hermana –profirió Manami.

Las dos hermanas comenzaron a ensayar arduamente, era una sensación increíble escuchar a esas dos ejecutar sus instrumentos, puesto que eran perfectas en su ejecución e interpretación, con gran sentimiento y fuerza que muy pocas veces se veía en esos tiempos.

Así pasaron cuatro días, eran las diez de la mañana de jueves y las tres hermanas ya estaban listas para viajar a Japón.

Dentro de una residencia de aspecto formidable en una de las tantas habitaciones de dicho lugar se escuchaban las voces de un hombre y una mujer.

– ¡Te amo Satoru, lo sabes! –profirió Sora.

Ambos se levantaron tomando un baño para más tarde dirigirse al aeropuerto en donde ya su hermana después de dos horas la estaba esperando.

–Sora por Dios como puedes ser tan desconsiderada –exclamo una estricta Manami.

Las hermanas abordaron el jet privado de su familia y emprendieron el vuelo que las llevaría a Paris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en Francia.

–El lunes próximo será la presentación con las hermanas Naegino ¿No crees que son muy lindas esas chicas? –Pregunto en tono irónico la bella Julie, quien se encontraba dentro de la alcoba de Andrew.

–Así es, será un evento excepcional–respondió Leon–. ¿Acaso me quieres decir que alguna de esas chicas te gusta?

–La verdad la chica de cabello azul es hermosa –dijo Julie haciendo referencia a Manami.

–Si verdad y además es violinista, no sé porque notó en eso cierta tendencia de tu parte a encontrar una mujer del tipo de Charlotte.

–Es posible que tengas razón Leon, es algo inconsciente de mi parte o tal vez no tan inconsciente.

–Eso si no sabría decírtelo a ciencia cierta pero si es un detalle muy evidente desde aquella vez en ese concierto con la otra violinista. Aunque no te culpo, mucho tiempo estuve igual, aunque no siempre debe vivirse así –concluyo Leon.

–Probablemente tengas razón amigo pero fuera de eso créeme esa chica peli azul me agrada mucho.

Ambos amigos se levantaron de la cama. Para muchos podría parecer raro que una mujer con tendencias lésbicas no bisexuales, pues el único hombre que le llamaba la atención a ella era Leon y nadie más y por esa razón era una situación distinta y no bisexual o no al cien por ciento. Mas para los padres de ambos jóvenes no era tan raro y por esa razón continuaron con su relación la cual era algo extrañamente agradable y con un cariño diferente de por medio.

Esa vez Julie abordo su propio automóvil haciendo lo mismo Leon con el suyo pues él se dirigiría a su negocio mientras ella iría rumbo a las instalaciones de astronomía de la universidad para hacer unos ensayos referentes a su carrera.

Leon llego al Crown y de inmediato Yuri le llamo por teléfono para coordinar los tiempos y así poder ensayar más libremente para sus próximas presentaciones.

–Me parece perfecto amigo, entonces más tarde nos vemos, en cuanto salgas de la gerencia del hotel nos vemos en el estudio para ensayar ¿Supongo que los demás compañeros del grupo ya están listos?

–Así es, todos estamos listos para tocar junto a las hermosas Naegino –concluyo Yuri.

–Muy bien entonces nos vemos más tarde amigo cuídate –culmino Leon.

Inmediatamente después de colgar con su amigo, Leon llamo a uno de sus agentes para saber cómo iban las cosas en la bolsa, después de enterarse que sus acciones habían crecido otro veinticinco por ciento en menos de tres días, lo cual quería decir que más ganancias estaban en las arcas de su cuenta bancaria, despues llamo al Charlotte´s.

–Hola Louise comunícame con Sarah Dupont, por favor –dijo Leon.

Louise, quien era la nueva gerente del Charlotte´s y mujer de gran confianza para Leon, lo comunico con Sarah quien era la nueva manager de su agrupación.

–Hola Sarah, ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien Leon recién terminando todo lo referente a la agenda de sus próximos eventos.

–Muy bien siendo así seré breve. Como bien sabes hoy llegan las hermanas Naegino y deseo que se les haga una recepción apropiada cortesía de la industria hotelera Oswald, que se sientan como en su casa. Yo personalmente iré a recibirlas, posiblemente acompañado de Yuri.

–No te preocupes todo estará listo a la hora que ordenes.

–Su jet privado llegara aproximadamente a las ocho de la noche así que aún hay tiempo de alistarse –dijo Leon.

–De acuerdo estaremos listos dos horas y media antes de la hora pactada –respondió Sarah.

–Muy bien, eso me agrada de ti, pues no deseo hacer esperar a las hermanas Naegino.

– De acuerdo Leon nos vemos más tarde.

Leon y Sarah colgaron. Más tarde él se retiro, eran las seis de la tarde, recién había terminado de ensayar con sus compañeros de grupo y al concluir su ensayo, salió junto con Yuri rumbo al aeropuerto. El trafico era normal no tanto como en otros días, al llegar a su destino, tanto Leon como su acompañante junto a los organizadores del magno evento bajaron para esperar la llegada de las Naegino, ya con todo preparado para recibirlas gracias a los arreglos que había hecho Sarah. Leon y Yuri fueron reconocidos al instante por varias jovencitas quienes de inmediato los asediaron pidiéndoles autógrafos y fotografías, dado que su agrupación era conocida a nivel mundial por su gran éxito, lo mismo que las Naegino quienes se habían dado a conocer gracias a varios discos grabados dentro del género pop mezclado con música clásica para así darse a conocer en todo el mundo y caer dentro del gusto de todos.

Fue en ese momento que otro grupo de adolecentes se aglomeraron en otro sector del aeropuerto dado que las tres hermanas ya habían llegado a tierras Francesas, fue en eso que entre el cumulo de fans de ambos artistas provocaron un escándalo en el lugar causando así un gran alboroto. Pero gracias a Sarah quien había enviado un grupo considerable de guardaespaldas lograron calmar a los y las fans de ambas partes. En ese momento y ya con todo en orden la recepción se hizo de forma ordenada. Más tarde las hermanas fueron llevadas a una sala exclusiva en donde solo estarían las recién llegadas. Sala que el mismo Leon pidió fuese acondicionada para dicha ocasión. Al entrar a ese lugar las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar. Cabe señalar que Louise había pedido de favor a Leon llevarla junto con su hijo pues ambos admiraban a esas artistas. En ese momento Louise extrañada observaba a la joven de cabello purpura, la cual si bien era un poco distinta a su hermana y era algo que no se explicaba, incluida una extraña sensación la cual hacia que su corazón se agitara.

–Mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Leon Oswald, digamos que soy una especie de anfitrión.

–El gusto es nuestro y es un placer conocer a parte de los miembros de los Randys, es un honor –expreso Sora.

Ambos jóvenes se saludaron al estilo japonés haciendo reverencia como era costumbre en Japón, dada su cultura y estilos diferentes. Todo indicaba que Leon había estudia perfectamente bien los modos de saludar al estilo nipón.

Más tarde Sora se presento ante los demás presentes, incluidas Louise y su hijo repitiendo el mismo saludo que había hecho anteriormente. Sora observo fijamente a Louise para después dirigirse hacia Yuri y Layla quien ya los esperaba en el aeropuerto mucho antes de que ellas llegaran.

Continuara…

**N/A: Bien amigas aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta romántica y ligera historia llena eso si de un poco de erotismo pero siempre cuidándolo lo más posible. Como pueden notar ya apareció Sora en la historia junto a otra damita que me cae bastante bien como lo es Manami la amiga estricta de Sora en el anime hehehe y claro la aparición de Sarah Dupont. y **

**Obvio aparecieron Ryoji, Satoru, y la profesora Niki personajes de mi creación, quienes se agregan a mis otros personajes propios que ya conocen.**

**Saludos licborrego, espero te haya agradado la forma en que apareció Sora Naegino y el papel que hasta hoy le estoy dando nos leemos la próxima.**

**Saludos a mi amiga Solar Knight Marie también por leerme.**

**Como siempre agradeciendo a mi prima por su tiempo en revisar los capítulos, gracias Eli.**

**Por cierto el manejo de erotismo, en comentarios o hasta de preferencias sexuales y sus derivados son algo importante nótese que trato de cuidar lo más posible ese punto pero sin dejar de lado el tema esperando sea tomado como lo que es una simple muy simple de hecho historia de mi parte y nada más, sin ofender a nadie que no es mi intención esperando haya amplio criterio de los lectores a ese respecto.  
**

**Nos leemos en 15 días esperando su comañia en esta particular historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Confusiones**

Después del protocolo obligatorio, tanto las Naegino, como sus anfitriones salieron de aquella sala de espera. Ya en el automóvil que las conduciría a su hotel, la representante de las hermanas Naegino, cuyo nombre era Sayaka Kusanagi, quien siempre las acompañaba a todas partes por obvia razones. Les dijo que se retiraran sin preocupaciones que ella arreglaría todos los detalles para la conferencia de prensa con los medios de comunicación.

Al retirarse Sayaka, las chicas, Leon, Yuri, Louise, su hijo y Layla abordaron sus vehículos respectivos y se dirigieron al hotel en donde se hospedarían las dos hermanas, el cual "coincidentemente" era uno de los hoteles de cinco estrellas de Leon.

Ya en el hotel todos ingresaron al lobby para después tener una cena en honor de las visitantes, ordenada por el galante joven de cabello plateado. Al ingresar a dicho restaurante el cual se encontraba dentro del mismo hotel, los asistentes notaron la presencia de las hermanas y de inmediato intentaron abalanzarse para solicitar un autógrafo. Leon les suplico calma y cordura, pues las jóvenes estaban cansadas por el viaje y lo último que deseaban era alboroto para ellas. Todos los presentes comprendieron las palabras del anfitrión y decidieron esperar para un mejor momento.

Ya más calmados, comenzaron a cenar platillos famosos de la tierra Japonesa.

Toda esa deliciosa y exótica comida era en verdad deliciosa; la cual fue acompañada igualmente por bebidas japonesas.

Realmente todos los platillos ahí servidos eran bastantes llamativos y por ser ese un momento especial y una celebración en su honor las hermanas lo aceptaron gustosas.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, desfrutaron de los alimentos y de la música de cámara que Leon contrato. Fue un momento tan ameno que el tiempo paso muy rápido. Ya terminada la cena que por cierto dejo bastante satisfechos a todos, esto aconteció.

—Disculpa, ahora que terminamos de cenar podrían traerme un "Awamori" por favor –dijo Sora muy sonriente—. El Awamori es una bebida que me gusta mucho tomar después de la cena y aunque sea una bebida típica de Okinawa, de verdad me gustaría saber si aquí alguien me la podría preparar lo más parecido posible.

—Por supuesto que tenemos esa bebida —respondio Leon—. Leí toda tu biografía y sé lo que les gusta, sobre todo a ti, por esa razón tome mis precauciones al respecto.

Leon llamo al mesero para pedirle que trajera dicha bebido.

—Oswald San. De parte de mi hermana y de mi misma, te agradezco el gran banquete que nos ofreciste–dijo Sora—. Y pues déjame decirte que será un placer y un honor el compartir el escenario con ustedes, pues son grandes artistas y en cada una de sus presentaciones se nota un gran profesionalismo de su parte.

Como bien saben nosotras no aceptamos con facilidad tocar con otros artistas, sobre todo desde aquella mala experiencia que tuvimos con otro grupo los cuales son de este mismo, país pero su actitud y sobre todo su falta de capacidad y de talento provocaron un desastre en la única presentación que tuvimos juntos y todo por su prepotencia y arrogancia, es por ello que desde esa vez nosotras jamás quisimos volver a trabajar con ninguna otra agrupación sobre todo desde que uno de ellos intento propasarse con mi hermana Manami. Algo de lo que todo el mundo se entero y desde ese momento optamos por no hacer ese tipo de eventos. Sin embargo, con ustedes es diferente; son una agrupación seria y les guardamos mucho respeto, por eso aceptamos la invitación.

—Lo sé Sora, ese incidente es algo vergonzoso para nosotros como franceses, pero no todos somos iguales y a nombre de mis compañeros de grupo les agradecemos tal honor.

Todos se pusieron serios al recordar ese detalle con aquella agrupación, pero Sora como siempre abrió la boca para romper esa seriedad.

—Tienes razón Oswald san, no todos los franceses son iguales hay unos peores.

— ¡Sora, por dios no comiences con tus bromas tontas! –Dijo molesta Manami—. Sobre todo porque tu comentario no viene al caso en este momento.

—Lo sé hermana, pero hay momentos para todo, incluso para bromear asi que no seas tan seria y disfruta del momento. Recuerda aquella vez que visitamos México, un país bastante lindo y colorido, alegre y sobre todo con gente buena. En ese lugar aprendí a ver la vida de otro modo y saber en qué momento ser elocuente y en que otro ser bromista, no todo el tiempo es seriedad hermanita.

Todos incluida Manami, comprendieron lo que Sora les trataba de decir.

—Qué bueno que me recordaste México–dijo Manami–. Acabo de recordar que hoy es cumpleaños de un buen amigo mío al cual conocí en ese país y me dijo que era uno de mis grandes fans. Desde ese momento forme una estrecha y agradable amistad con él, asi que lo llamare para saludarlo y saber como esta.

La mayor de las Naegino se levanto de la mesa para llamar desde su celular a su amigo de México.

Sora regreso después de unos minutos y continuaron con la reunión.

–Muy bien continuemos con nuestros asuntos –profirió Leon–. Miren el evento se llevara como bien saben en el palacio cultural de Paris, el próximo lunes, así que desde mañana viernes ustedes tendrán trabajo doble chicas pues tendrán que ensayar con la orquesta y con nosotros mas tarde.

–Eso no es problema, estamos acostumbradas al trabajo duro así que será sencillo –concluyo Sora.

–Muy bien siendo así no se diga más y continuemos disfrutando de esta velada –respondió Leon–. ¿Gustas bailar esta pieza mí estimada Sora?

Ella accedió de inmediato y comenzaron a bailar un vals bastante hermoso, era una escena muy emotiva. Mientras tanto, Manami observaba con detenimiento toda la situación. Fue en ese momento en el cual Yuri la invito a bailar y ella accedió a la petición del rubio. Louise, su hijo y Layla observaban atentos la escena.

En ese momento una mujer vestida como hombre ingreso al lugar era nada menos que Julie, la cual había ido en busca de Leon y por algo más. Inmediatamente después de haber entrado, la música termino y las parejas regresaron a su mesa. Uno de los meseros le informo a Leon que una de sus amigas lo estaba esperando en la barra del bar. Él volteo de reojo observando como Julie estaba sentada en los bancos de la barra, este, de inmediato se dirigió a su amiga excusándose con sus invitados, informándoles que una persona muy querida para él había llegado y tenía que atenderla. Las dos hermanas voltearon y observaron a la chica que si bien tenía ropas masculinas era obvio que su género era el femenino.

– ¿Por qué no la invitas a sentarse con nosotros? –Pregunto Manami.

–Si Leon, que venga –repitieron los demás.

Leon, sin dudarlo les obedeció y en ese instante se puso en pie para llevar a su amiga a la mesa en donde se encontraban todos.

–Me da mucho gusto el conocerlas en persona señoritas, soy una seguidora de su música desde hace tiempo –dijo Julie.

–El honor es para nosotras señorita –respondió Sora.

–Su rostro se me hace familiar hablo Manami–. Es verdad, usted es Julie Audley la famosa bailarina francesa.

–A que honor es para mí el saber que alguien tan talentosa además de linda me conoce –respondió Julie provocando que Manami se ruborizara.

En ese instante todos tomaron asiento nuevamente y le invitaron una copa a la hermosa chica de cabello oscuro. Realmente era una reunión extremadamente agradable, llena de risas, y de una plática con bastante cultura. Lo que en un inicio era una cena se convirtió en una tertulia bastante amena, quedando ya únicamente Leon con todos sus invitados pues las otras personas habían dejado el lugar por obvias razones de privacidad.

La orquesta continuaba tocando para amenizar a los presentes con música relajada y de gran calidad. Tanto Louise, como su hijo, ya habían dejado el lugar por razones de evidentes respecto al ambiente que había tomado esa reunión.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar un movimiento de un vals muy bueno y de nueva cuenta Leon invito a bailar a Sora. Julie sin pensárselo de inmediato invito a Manami a bailar con ella. Manami se ruborizo pues sabía que Julie era mujer.

—No te preocupes linda Manami, con estas ropas que traigo los de la orquesta no sabrán que soy mujer además estamos en Francia créeme no habrá problema.

Manami acepto tras la explicación de Julie y con el calor de las copas se sintió segura comenzando a bailar ante la sonrisa de Leon quien soltó una leve risita de forma pasiva para no provocar la molestia de los presentes.

— ¿Acaso te causa gracia que mi hermana baile con una mujer, Leon? –Pregunto firme Sora.

—No es eso, solo que Julie…

—No tienes que explicarme nada de lo que ya es tan obvio. Es evidente que ella es lesbiana, la cuestión aquí seria saber si mi hermana tiene ese mismo gusto—hablo Lita ya al calor de las copas con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Layla y Yuri quienes continuaban bailando se aproximaron tanto a Sora como a Leon.

–Hagámoslo—dijo Sora—. Deseo saber ese secreto por el cual mi hermana jamás ha tenido pareja.

Las dos parejas comenzaron a bailar más rápidamente al ritmo que la orquesta comenzó a tocar. En eso, Sora grito: "cambio de parejas". Y así ocurrió, Leon cambio para bailar con Julie, y Sora con Manami.

— ¿Siempre consigues lo que te propones verdad Julie? —Pregunto Leon–. No cabe duda que Manami te vuelve loca.

Mientras él le decía eso le tocaba sutilmente la frente con la palma de su mano.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Leon?

—Lo supe al tocar tu frente y rostro, tu temperatura esta alta, te has ruborizado y eso no es a causa del alcohol es por la presencia de la joven Manami Naegino.

—Vaya que me conoces bien en tan poco tiempo amigo —respondió.

—Solo te pido que no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte y mucho menos que lastimes a alguien que en verdad desea descubrirse, y si tú la usas solo porque te recuerda a Charlotte en cierta forma, es mejor que no sigas con esto.

—Leon, no sé qué es esto que me pasa pero te repito, así como esta joven me conoce atrás tiempo yo también a ella. Si bien jamás intercambiamos saludos, desde que la conocí me llamo la atención.

—Bien entonces no te diré más, lo que sí es seguro es que tú y yo ya no seguiremos con nuestro juego –concluyo Leon.

Julie sonrió levemente y continuaron bailando.

Por su parte, Sora, quien bailaba con su hermana dijo.

— ¿Así que esta era la razón por la cual no podías tener novio verdad? Pues si es eso no tengas miedo y abre tus preferencias no pasa nada.

– ¡No puedo, no puedo! –Exclamo Manami.

De pronto y sin previo aviso Manami salió corriendo dejando parados a todos los presentes mientras Julie a prisa salió corriendo tras de ella.

—Mis sospechas eran ciertas y por nuestras costumbres y cultura familiar a ella le será complicado abrirse sinceramente a su verdadero ser.

En el Lobby del hotel, Julie le dio alcance a Manami, quien se detuvo súbitamente volteo hacia ella y sin más le dio un beso para de inmediato subir corriendo a su habitación, dejándola bastante confundida y pensativa.

Lo que había comenzado como una cena agradable termino en un momento bochornoso dentro del cual se abrieron infinidad de dudas y complejos reprimidos dentro de una de las hermanas Naegino.

¿Cuál será el secreto que Manami guarda celosamente? ¿Cómo acabara esta situación tan confusa entre ella y Julie? Un mar de dudas han invadido a esta historia. Todo eso y más lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos.

Continuara…

**N/A: Si en algún momento creen que es Yuri, no lo es pero la trama tiene que ser así de sugestiva, repito no es Yuri y no creo llegar a hacerlo. Agradezco como de costumbre a las personas que leen esta curiosa historia esperando sea de su agrado. No actualizo muy seguido este fic porque tengo otros proyectos en los cuales ya voy más avanzado, pero cada que me sea posible esperando sea seguido, actualizare esta historia rara pero divertida, según yo jejeje. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
